


Vacaciones de dos (y más)

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [53]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Breakfast, Breaking the Bed, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Vacation, Comfort, Condoms, Cooking Lessons, Cute Kids, Eating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, Meet the Family, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New York, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 46] En fiestas decembrinas para ellos dos (y quien se les una), Gustav y Georgie disfrutan de sus días libres como cualquier otra pareja.





	1. 1.- Magdeburg I.

**1.- Magdeburg I.**

 

—Gustav —atrajo Bill la atención del baterista la tarde previa a que todos ellos partieran en rumbos diferentes para las vacaciones decembrinas—, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? Será cuestión de unos cuantos minutos nada más.

El baterista bajó el volumen del televisor y cauteloso asintió. —Ok.

—¿Puedo…? —Señaló Bill el asiento disponible a su lado, y Gustav bajó los pies para hacerle espacio.

Decir que no lo esperaba sería una flagrante mentira tan grande como una casa, pues desde que Tom había anunciado que sacaría a pasear a los perros y Georgie se le unió en una caminata que prometía ser por lo menos de una hora, Gustav había captado con creciente interés el ir y venir de Bill en la cocina y la serie de miradas que dirigía en su dirección cada tantos minutos, como un animal que estuviera atento a la presa sobre la cual quería cernirse.

Fuera de su personalidad habitual y enemiga de cooperar en los quehaceres cotidianos, Gustav lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo limpiar la barra con un trapo húmedo y lavar un par de tazas de café que desde temprano estaban en el fregadero, un claro ejemplo de la inquietud de su mente que no encontraba sosiego, y la prueba final no había sido otra que esa repentina petición para charlar, y el tema sobre el que iba a versar no costaba grandes dotes detectivescas para deducirlo.

—Así que… —Abrió Bill la boca luego de varios fallidos intentos—. New York, ¿eh?

—Sí, New York. La Gran Manzana —corroboró Gustav con la mandíbula trabada en su sitio y apenas expresión facial. Aunque por dentro bullía como un volcán a punto de hacer una erupción equivalente a la del Vesuvio y arrasar con todo a su paso, también contaba con la suficiente fuerza de autocontrol para no dejarse traicionar por sus sentimientos.

—¿Y estás emocionado?

—Bastante.

—Ya, pero… no lo pareces.

—La alegría la llevo por dentro —dijo con sencillez, y sólo entonces se permitió una pequeña curvatura en la comisura de los labios—. Es Georgie la que demuestra la felicidad por los dos.

—Ah… —Bill se acarició la marca que llevaba en el mentón—. Hablando de Georgie…

«Aquí vamos, boleto redondo a la tierra de tu locura», pensó Gustav con acritud, preparado para soportar cualquier tipo de ofensas con las que Bill se dignara a atacar a Georgie en su ausencia; a la vez, listo para defenderla a capa y espada sin importar cuántas sospechas levantaba a su alrededor.

—¿Sí? —Le instó Gustav a proseguir en la más meliflua de las voces que era capaz de emular.

—Ya sabes —carraspeó Bill—, es tan… amable de su parte el que te invitara a acompañarla a una visita familiar. Después de todo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su padre? Estoy seguro que habrían preferido pasar ese tiempo de calidad a solas, y en su lugar, bueno…

Gustav entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Yo? —Se llevó Bill la palma de la mano al pecho y puso un gesto de inocencia en su rostro—. Pero si tan sólo hice un comentario inocente. Tom fue quien atrajo mi atención al respecto, y sabes bien que soy curioso por naturaleza.

«Cotilla es lo que eres, un jodido cotilla de lo peor», le corrigió Gustav mentalmente, pero sin que su fachada se resquebrajara. En duda quedaba si Tom realmente se lo había comentado o no, pero de eso no pensaba ocuparse todavía.

—Pues ni idea, ¿eh? Robert mismo me llamó para invitarme a pasar Navidades con ellos, y luego Georgie insistió tanto que no me pude resistir. Y algo me dice que si en verdad hubieran querido pasar solos esas fiestas no me habrían invitado en primer lugar, pero está libre a cualquier interpretación.

—Supongo… —Aceptó Bill a regañadientes—. ¿Aunque era necesario que después ella te acompañara a hospedarse con tu familia para Año Nuevo?

—Mamá me lo machacó a lo largo de todo el año, ella la adora, y si llego sin Georgie seguro que me mata —dijo Gustav, que tenía bien ensayada esa parte—. Por alguna extraña razón, mamá tiene la idea de que Georgie y yo hacemos buena pareja, ‘excelente’ es la palabra que le gusta utilizar para describirnos, así que la llamó directamente a su móvil y la invitó a quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo que le apeteciera ser nuestra huésped. Y con Melissa fuera de la ciudad para su crucero de cada año, era eso o pasar sola esas fechas. No fue una decisión difícil de tomar.

—¿Y Fabi? ¿Es que no se podía quedar con él?

—Este año visitará a unos parientes que tienen en España y no volverá antes del famoso día de Reyes que celebran allá. No me preguntes que no sé, pero al parecer es un día crucial para sus tradiciones.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh —remedó Gustav a Bill—. No será para tanto. No es la primera vez que compartiremos cuarto. La pasaremos _bien_ , eso te lo apuesto —cargó la palabra con insinuaciones de tipo a interpretar según el oyente, y Bill abrió los ojos cómicamente como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia del mundo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¿A qué te refieres _tú_ con eso? —Contratacó Gustav haciéndose pasar por ingenuo.

Bill carraspeó. —Uhm, es que lo hiciste sonar casi… sucio.

—Alusiones de Georgie y suciedad en la misma frase, mmm… Da de qué pensar, que lo sepas. Son posibilidad que valdría la pena explorar. —Saboreó Gustav el forzar a Bill a jugar bajo sus propias reglas, y el menor de los gemelos se vio acorralado en un callejón sin salida.

O al menos esa fue la impresión que tenía Gustav hasta que Bill, en lugar de agazaparse y admitir su derrota, se propulso en sus metafóricas patas traseras y le saltó con los colmillos de fuera directo a la yugular.

—Ok, ¿quieres sacar el arsenal pesado? Que así sea. No nos hagamos los tontos entonces, Gustav, que a ninguno de los dos nos queda —dijo Bill con ojos turbios y cargados de tormenta, idénticos a los de Gustav que no se iba a amedrentar así porque sí—. Hablando claro, ¿qué se traen tú y Georgie con todo esto de salir a vacacionar juntos?

Gustav sonrió y le enseñó los dientes. —Nada que no sea obvio. Sólo dos amigos disfrutando de sus bien merecidos días de descanso con sus familias. ¿Cuál es tu puto problema con eso? Porque yo no veo ninguno.

Bill no reaccionó a la grosería, y en cambio las aletas de su nariz se contrajeron. —¿Sólo dos amigos, Gus? ¿Escuché bien? Porque ustedes dos han estado actuando de lo más peculiar, y el que den por supuesto que los demás no tenemos ojos y oídos para darnos cuenta de lo que ocurre entre tú y Georgie es lo que más me ofende.

—¿Ah sí, y desde cuándo según tú?

—Desde… —El menor de los gemelos se humedeció los labios—. Desde siempre, y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

—En ese caso, aprende a preocuparte más de tus asuntos que de los demás, o corres el riesgo de convertirte en un incordio.

—Mientras los cuatro estemos dentro de la misma banda, _sus_ asuntos son _mis_ asuntos —remarcó Bill—, y si tú o Georgie creen que me van a ver la cara de idiot-…

A tiempo para interrumpir lo que podría haberse convertido en una pelea de épicas proporciones, aparecieron Georgie y Tom en la puerta principal de su paseo, seguidos de los cuatro perros que entraron como tromba y armaron barullo en la entrada con las cadenas y sus uñas rascando el piso. Apenas soltarlos, emprendieron rumbo a los trastes con agua que les tenían en la cocina al lado de la puerta que conducía al jardín trasero, y por unos segundos, el único ruido que se escuchó en la casa fue el de sus lenguas y el gorgoteo de agua.

—Pensé que iban a tardarse más —dijo Bill, que a duras penas había recobrado la compostura y volvía a su habitual ser.

—Ese era el plan —avanzó Georgie por el pasillo con una leve cojera—, pero mi tobillo malo hizo de las suyas, así que nos regresamos antes.

—Qué conveniente —le escuchó Gustav mascullar a Bill, y en venganza infantil, el baterista le lanzó el control remoto que se le impactó contra el brazo en un contundente golpe.

—¡Ouch!

—¿Es el mismo que te doblaste hace años? —Preguntó Gustav abandonando su sitio en el sillón y acercándose a Georgie, quien iba a paso lento y cuidando bien de dónde apoyaba la pierna.

—Sí, el mismo. —Georgie bufó—. Raras veces me duele, pero cuando se decide a hacerlo, es como tener un calambre que no se va.

—Prueba con un masaje, una pomada y envolverlo toda la noche con una venda —sugirió Tom desde la cocina y entre sorbos a un vaso de agua con el que se refrescaba luego del ejercicio—. A mí es lo que me funciona mejor cuando me lastimo la muñeca, y puede que te sirva por igual.

—Yo te puedo ayudar —se ofreció Gustav, y a lo lejos se dejó escuchar el bufido de Bill, quien de seguro tenía objeciones suficientes como para llenar varios cuadernos en blanco.

—No es para tanto, me ha dolido peor en otras ocasiones —desestimó Georgie su malestar, pero de igual forma aceptó el brazo de Gustav como guía de soporte, y un paso a la vez se dejó llevar hasta la cocina donde se sentó sin ceremonia alguna en la primera silla con la que se topó en el camino.

—Sube el pie aquí —le acomodó Gustav otra silla y después le sacó el zapato con cuidado—. Se ve un poco inflamado…

—Bah —gruñó Georgie, quien terminó por sacarse también el calcetín y demostrar que si el tobillo le molestaba, era por algo, y no simples exageraciones suyas—. Como dije antes, me ha dolido peor otras veces, pero sigue sin ser un paseo por el campo.

—De hecho lo fue hasta que resbalaste en ese desnivel y te volviste a lastimar —dijo Tom—. Y si no hubieras insistido en continuar, no estarías tan mal.

—Lo dice el que se aferra a seguir tocando su guitarra a pesar de que su muñeca parece toronja madura. No me jodas, Tom, que no eres ningún ejemplo a seguir cuando de autocuidado se trata.

—Menos charla y más acción —interrumpió Gustav a ese par que peleaba y se reconciliaba con la misma facilidad que dos hermanos, que aunque diametralmente opuestos en personalidad, también se las arreglaban para ser los mejores amigos del mundo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para subir las escaleras?

—No pensarás llevarla cargando en brazos por las escaleras, Gustav —dijo Bill unas cuantas octavas más alto de lo acostumbrado—, ¿o sí?

—Tu sugerencia no es mala, pero es Georgie la que decide eso —fue la sencilla respuesta del baterista.

Bajo el escrutinio de tres pares de ojos, Georgie se mantuvo relajada. —No, no lo creo, aunque sería muy amable de tu parte si después de que me duche me vendaras el pie. A mí se me dan fatal esas labores manuales y acabaría dejándolo o muy flojo o muy ajustado.

—Por supuesto que sí. Encantado.

Con idéntico paso de tortuga que había utilizado para llegar a su asiento, Georgie subió las escaleras con Gustav a un lado y cuidándola de que no fuera a resbalar, y de ahí directo al baño donde tomó una ducha y al salir les aseguró sentirse de maravilla gracias a la bendición del agua caliente sobre la zona afectada.

Gustav cumplió su parte del trato, y no sólo se encargó de darle un masaje con loción y vendarle el pie, sino que hasta la hora de la cena le impidió moverse del sillón donde se había ido a acomodar y atendió cualquier petición suya, desde llevarle una taza de té hasta acurrucarse a su lado cuando murmuró que tenía frío y la manta que llevaba sobre las piernas no le era suficiente para mantener el calor.

Para la última cena que compartirían en un par de semanas se acordó pedir pizza y acompañarla con unas latas de cerveza que habían sobrado de otra ocasión, y los cuatro se apoltronaron en la sala a conversar de todo y nada, o mejor dicho, de sus planes para esas vacaciones y lo que planeaban hacer en su tiempo libre.

—Papá prometió reservar boletos para Broadway, y sé que quiere que salir a patinar en una pista que van a inaugurar este año, pero por lo demás… Ah, es cierto —recordó Georgie de pronto—, en Navidad saldremos a cenar con unos amigos suyos, y de seguro la novia en turno que le acompañe.

—¿Novia en turno? —Repitió Tom la expresión con una sonrisa traviesa que le hizo acreedor de un codazo en las costillas por parte de Bill.

Georg asintió solemne. —Cada año, sin falta. Su relación más larga fue con mamá y apenas duraron un par de años. Una vez incluso le cuestioné si por casualidad no sería gay y por ello sus relaciones con mujeres eran tan fugaces y de corta duración, que estaría bien si lo era y que yo lo aceptaba incondicionalmente... Puso tal cara que creí que se había enojado, pero resultó que era de asombro, y después nos reímos por horas. No —suspiró Georgie—, Robert es sólo un lobo solitario que viaja mejor solo. Y yo soy la única chica que necesita constante en su vida, sus palabras, no las mías. Yo lo único que tengo claro es que tiene una debilidad por las mujeres de pechos grandes.

—En ese caso, cualquiera, yo incluido —fanfarroneó Tom, y esta vez Bill le metió un pellizco que lo hizo sisear. 

—No te pases de rosca —le gruñó, y como ofrenda de paz para volver a caer de su gracia, Tom le trajo del refrigerador una cerveza más.

—¿Y qué tal ustedes? —Preguntó Gustav a los gemelos.

—Oh, lo usual —aseveró Bill—. Las Maldivas no cambian gran cosa entre un año y otro. Mi plan es broncearme como es debido para que me dure el color al menos un par de meses, y estrenar mi nuevo traje de baño. Aparte de eso, dormir y comer.

—Su tanga —acotó Tom entre risitas—, es una jodida tanga que no deja nada a la imaginación y que le va a provocar a David un infarto cuando haya fotos en los medios de Bill posando con esa miniatura de tela alrededor de sus partes innobles.

—Sabes bien cuánto odio las líneas de bronceado —gruñó Bill, y zanjó su defensa con una voraz mordida a la rebanada de pizza que todavía tenía en el plato.

—Lo que sea… También nos anotamos a un par de actividades que tienen en la villa donde rentamos. Otros años nos limitamos a holgazanear y a pasar el tiempo haciendo lo menos posible para no acalorarnos ni cansarnos en vano, pero esta vez será diferente. Seremos más activos y aventureros que nunca.

—Tom nos anotó a un curso de snorkeling que supuestamente nos permitirá ver las maravillas alrededor de la isla, pero tengo más interés en los jet ski en los que nos vamos a pasear mar abierto y competir para ver quién es el más rápido.

—Por supuesto que yo —fanfarroneó Tom sacando el pecho—, pero dejaré ganar a Bill un par de veces para que no sufra con el trauma de vivir a mi sombra y mi grandeza.

—Ahora sí te lo ganaste —le lanzó Bill la corteza de una pizza, y Tom hizo lo mismo con unas servilletas grasosas de queso y salsa de tomate.

—Creo que es hora de retirarme —anunció Georgie, que cuando esos dos peleaban no había poder humano que los pusiera en paz, y solícito se ofreció Gustav a llevar su plato al fregadero y de paso acompañarla hasta su recámara para asegurarse de que su tobillo no se resintiera con los escalones.

Si Bill tenía o no algo que objetar al respecto, perdió su oportunidad de manifestarlo cuando Tom lo distrajo con un tirón de cabello, y con eso desató una pelea física (aunque mínima) entre los dos.

Una vez en el piso superior, Georgie invitó a Gustav a pasar a su habitación y éste aceptó el ofrecimiento al entrar y sentarse al pie de su cama.

El cuarto era un lío de prendas, maletas y objetos diversos que se encontraban fuera de su sitio habitual y entorpecían tanto el paso como la vista.

—No te fijes en este desorden —dijo Georgie—. Tenía planeado empacar antes de irme a la cama, pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

—Menos mal que nuestro vuelo es en la tarde y te dará tiempo de tener listo tu equipaje, aunque me dan pavor todas esas horas de vuelo y arribar a la una de la mañana hora de New York.

—Seh —suspiró Georgie, recogiendo del suelo un par de camisetas y un abrigo largo—. Por eso no le dije nada a papá o habría insistió en ir por nosotros al aeropuerto y desvelarse a pesar de que a las horas tiene que despertarse de vuelta para ir a trabajar. En su lugar pediremos un taxi que nos deje en su departamento y el resto correrá por nuestra cuenta. Por cierto, ¿ya cambiaste los euros por dólares?

—Listo. Y los pasaportes están en mi maletín de mano así que no te tienes por qué preocupar de nada. Lo único que debe ocupar tu pensamiento es llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y… —Gustav dejó vagar su mirada por el cuarto—. Y empacar, por supuesto.

—Ugh, ¿y no puedo sólo comprar todo allá? —Como fulminada por un rayo, la expresión frustrada de Georgie se transformó en una de hilaridad—. Espera…

Gustav levantó una ceja, por demás divertido. —¿No pensarás hacer eso en serio?

—¿Por qué no? —Sonrió Georgie con las pupilas dilatadas de la emoción—. De cualquier modo planeaba premiarme con un viaje a las famosas tiendas de ropa que hay en la cosmopolita New York, y el dinero no será ningún problema. Además, así me ahorraría la molestia de viajar con más equipaje del necesario.

—Vale, que no es una idea del todo descabellada, pero necesitarás al menor un par de cambios y un abrigo para no tener menos ropa que un mendigo al desembarcar del avión.

—Pan comido.

Para demostrar su punto, Georgie extrajo de su maleta todo lo que antes había empacado y del montón que se formó a su alrededor seleccionó tres conjuntos completos con ropa interior y calcetines incluidos que le permitirá viajar ligera y sin tanto estrés. Además separó uno más que vestiría al día siguiente durante el vuelo, y sin más se dio por satisfecha y cerró las cremalleras de su maleta.

Gustav la miró asombrado.

—¿Qué? —Le cuestionó Georgie.

—¿No vas a llevar tu plancha para el cabello? Usualmente es lo primero que guardas, y también el adaptador de corriente eléctrica.

—Ya, pero… —Georgie se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Aunque es algo de lo que no estoy del todo convencida porque mi cabello al natural me da grima, decidí que estas vacaciones prescindiré de mi plancha y mi secadora y le daré un respiro a mi cabello de tantos tratamientos al calor. Sólo espero no horrorizarte cuando me veas a diario con mi melena de león erizada. No es una imagen agradable.

—Bah, exageraciones tuyas. Ya te he visto al natural y te ves bien —dijo Gustav, a quien no le podría haber importado menos si Georgie se hacía la permanente y decidía que sería su nuevo look. Para él, cualquiera que fuera el acomodo de su cabello la hacía bella, y aunque seguido se lo recordaba, por experiencia propia había descubierto que la mejor estrategia con Georgie era demostrar más que sólo usar palabras, así que se guardó su opinión para no incomodarla con halagos que ella interpretaría como innecesarios.

Disfrutando de una charla casual, Gustav permaneció en la habitación de Georgie por la siguiente media hora mientras ella terminaba de alistar sus pertenencias y se aseguraba de tener todo listo para el viaje. Ya que los gemelos serían los primeros en partir a eso de las diez con dirección a Loitsche para una breve parada con su familia, Gustav y Georgie tendrían la casa para ellos dos por un par de horas antes de tener que presentarse en el aeropuerto, lo que les inspiró para agendar en su itinerario un rapidito entre la hora del almuerzo y el momento de llamar a un taxi que los recogiera. Todo ello de lo más solemne y sin vergüenzas de su parte, porque con casi dos semanas sin un minuto de calidad a solas donde pudieran disfrutar de su mutua compañía sin tener que mirar por encima de sus hombros, habían aprendido a superar cualquier falso pudor y se encontraban un paso más adentro de la intimidad propia de las parejas.

Al final ya cerca de medianoche y con un beso de despedida en los labios, Gustav le deseó a Georgie las buenas noches y salió de su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa que por poco lo delató cuando de pronto Bill salió de su propio cuarto y se le quedó viendo fijo.

—¿Qué tanto hacían ahí dentro y con la puerta cerrada? Te tardaste mucho en salir. —Le interrogó de mal modo, así que Gustav tomó satisfacción en ser vago.

—Cosas.

—¿Cosas como.…?

—Bill, cállate y vuelve a la cama, joder —le regañó Tom, y a juzgar por el origen de su voz, esa noche compartiría cama con su gemelo.

Gustav se aguantó las ganas de burlarse, porque así como Bill le reprochaba cada segundo pasado al lado de Georgie, él mismo no era capaz de separarse de Tom más de dos metros a la redonda.

—Buenas noches, Bill —se despidió Gustav en la puerta de su alcoba, y por deseo puro y llano de fastidiarlo fue que remató con una mofa a su supuesta independencia de hombre adulto con la que tanto les daba la tabarra a él y a Georgie cuando por su parte tenía un gemelo que casi rayaba en siamés—. Y dale también las buenas noches a Tom de mi parte.

Cerrando su puerta con un golpe seco, Gustav suspiró.

La venganza, por pequeña que fuera, se sentía bien.

 

Después de despedir a los gemelos con un par de abrazos y promesas de mantener el contacto durante los días que estuvieran separados, el rapidito programado que tuvieron en el cuarto de lavado porque ahí les ganó la calentura, subir al taxi con todo el equipaje sin perder ni una maleta en el proceso, arribar al aeropuerto con una hora de adelanto para asegurar sus lugares, y embarcarse en su vuelo sin escalas que los llevaría directo a New York, Gustav y Georgie dejaron escapar un sentido suspiro desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas cuando por fin se acomodaron los cinturones de seguridad y la voz del capitán les anunció que estaban a unos minutos de despegar.

Georgie no perdió tiempo en pedirle a una de las azafatas un poco de agua, y apenas recibir de ésta el pequeño vaso plástico que la contenía, empinó el codo y se la tomó con tres pastillas que le servirían para dormir la mayor parte del vuelo sin enterarse de turbulencias o malos baches de tormenta aérea. Ante su desesperación por estar noqueada antes incluso de que el avión abandonara tierra, Gustav le dedicó una mirada de reproche imposible de pasar por alto.

—No me importa lo que tengas que decir al respecto —adivinó Georgie sus pensamientos—. Sabes bien que odio volar, y además son ansiolíticos con receta que mi médico de cabecera me recomendó porque son los más adecuados para personas en mi circunstancia.

—Ya, pero cuando además agregas una pastilla contra el insomnio es que me preocupo por tu bienestar. Una dosis incorrecta y sólo Dios sabe qué te podría ocurrir. Dudo que esto sea como en las películas donde haya un doctor a bordo que te salve la vida milagrosamente si algo sale mal.

—Vamos, Gus —buscó Georgie su mano entre los asientos y le dio un apretón—, estás exagerando. Son medicamentos controlados que tomo en dosis exactas, no drogas que le compré al camello del barrio. Nada malo me va a ocurrir mientras siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y tú sabes que lo hago.

—Mmm —bufó él baterista—. Como sea. Resulta un poco inquietante recorrer medio mundo con un cuerpo inerte al que cada tanto tengo que ponerle un espejo de mano bajo la nariz para comprobar que sigue respirando.

Georgie lo volteó a ver con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. —¿En serio?

—Bueno, no —admitió Gustav con una media risa hueca—, pero me he visto en la tentación de hacerlo cuando golpeas la cabeza contra el cristal y ni siquiera te inmutas. Es que en serio, cuando tomas esas píldoras te transformas en un tronco al que podríamos lanzar desde la salida de emergencia y jamás te darías cuenta. Ni un salto libre sin paracaídas de veinte mil pies podría contra tu modorra.

—Y justo esa es mi intención. Que si el avión por alguna razón se va a precipitar al vacío y nos va a matar a todos, al menos que no tenga que vivir esa agonía por los últimos minutos de mi vida. Así sólo moriré… dormida. Como siempre quise.

—Ese es un pensamiento demasiado mórbido para mi gusto —dijo Gustav, quien a medias entendía el razonamiento de Georgie, pero no por ello lo aceptaba. Al ser más una persona de enfrentar sus miedos que refugiarse de ellos, a ratos le costaba encontrar paciencia para lidiar con el terror casi irracional de Georgie para volar en avión.

—Tal vez —le concedió Georgie—, pero es lo único que me da sosiego cuando tengo que subirme a uno de estos trastos y cruzar el océano.

—Vale…

De ahí hasta que el avión empezó a correr por la pista, ni Gustav ni Georgie intercambiaron palabra alguna, pero apenas el aparato cogió velocidad y comenzó a elevarse, Gustav le apoyó a Georgie la cabeza en su hombro y le murmuró contra la sien que todo iba a salir bien.

Finalizado el despegue y surcando las nubes, Georgie pareció recuperar un poco de color en el rostro, pero entonces bostezó, y Gustav se apresuró a pedirle a alguna de las aeromozas que los atendían una manta y una pequeña almohada. En menos de quince minutos Georgie estaría perdida para el mundo que la rodeaba, y ni una alarma de incendios la despertaría, mucho menos un par de sacudidas del avión, lo cual era tanto su objetivo como su meta.

—Despiértame antes de aterrizar —pidió Georgie en sus últimos minutos de lucidez antes de que los tranquilizantes le hicieran efecto—. Hablo en serio, Gus. Necesito esos minutos extra para reponerme y beber líquidos. No quiero bajar del avión sintiendo o viéndome del asco y que después en aduanas me insistan por ver a un médico.

—Ok —prometió éste, indeciso porque en experiencias anterior Georgie la pasaba terrible durante el descenso y a veces mejor sólo dejarla dormir hasta que llegaban a la terminal.

Resignado a que por delante le quedaban horas y más horas de constante aburrimiento, Gustav sacó el libro que había comprado en el aeropuerto y que prometía ser “una historia de suspenso y emoción situada en la edad media y donde el amor y la venganza se confrontan en la gran batalla final de una vez por todas” según la reseña de la contraportada, pero del que Gustav se mantenía escéptico porque los personajes de la portada daban la impresión de estar a punto de hacerse el amor salvajemente y él no estaba para novelas de ese calibre.

Para su sorpresa, leyó las primeras cien páginas sin mayor problema que considerar al protagonista un blandengue indigno del amor de su doncella, mientras que la doncella en cuestión era quien llevaba los pantalones de la relación y con cada escena demostraba más y más su valía.

En algún punto de la trama Gustav dejó de imaginarla como en la descripción que la señalaba como morena de ojos azules, y pasó a visualizarla con una cabellera castaña rojiza e intensos ojos verdes tan similares a los de Georgie, que tampoco le fue de gran conmoción cuando su galán cobró sus formas robustas y hasta un extraño talento con la batería incluso aunque por esos siglos no existiera el instrumento como tal. Algo tenía que ver con la personalidad de la heroína, que fuerte, valiente y decidida, luchaba por el amor de ambos mientras que su fiel enamorado le correspondía al ciento por ciento pero vivía atemorizado de los impedimentos que se cruzaban en su camino, y que a juzgar por lo que llevaba leído y las quinientas páginas más que componían la novela, no iban a ser pocos.

Con un leve dolor de cabeza entre los ojos por leer sin sus gafas, Gustav cerró el libro e intentó por todos los medios enterrar esos pensamientos en el trastero de su mente, pero sin el éxito que esperaba. Si bien logró distraerse con la película que estaban proyectando para todos los pasajeros, una pequeña porción de su cerebro racional seguía dándole vueltas a ese mismo asunto, donde Georgie era quien más ponía de su parte para que la relación funcionara mientras él se limitaba a ir con la corriente.

Decidido a dedicarle una larga sesión de todo su tiempo e interés, Gustav se prometió que así sería. Después… En un futuro incierto, como solía ocurrir en casos así, cuando por fin se resolvió a ello, ya era demasiado tarde.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- New York I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En lo personal, la comida mexicana me da agruras, pero quiero creer que no será el caso de Gustav y Georgie al final del capítulo.

**2.- NY I.**

 

En teoría, Georgie había calculado a la perfección los tiempos de despegue, aterrizaje, recolección de equipaje, desembarque por aduanas, y después el paseo en taxi hasta el departamento de Robert con precisión milimétrica propia de su sangre alemana que amaba la puntualidad y los horarios inamovibles, pero que puesta a la práctica…

—No puede ser que tardáramos más de media hora en bajar del avión —refunfuñó Georgie cuando por fin se les permitió descender, pero sus problemas no hacían más que multiplicarse.

Tras dos vueltas completas de la banda que transportaba su equipaje fue que sus maletas aparecieron entre las últimas, y por el aspecto que traían, era obvio que habían pasado al menos por una serie de peripecias entre las que se incluía el aplastamiento y el arrastre. Mientras que la de Gustav ostentaba en un costado la marca ineludible de una llanta, la de Georgie iba mojada, y tras una breve revisión en sus contenidos comprobó que también cada cambio suyo de ropa estilaba agua.

—¿Pero cómo? —Se lamentó Georgie—. ¡Si ni siquiera está lloviendo!

—Agradece que no trajiste tu plancha del cabello o estarías lamentándote más que por un par de prendas húmedas.

Arrastrando por el pasillo que los conduciría a aduanas, Gustav y Georgie se vieron en serios aprietos cuando el oficial que los atendió se empecinó en revisar su historial de vuelo y después cuestionarles por qué tantos viajes entre USA y Alemania.

—Somos de una banda —dijo Georgie en inglés, y Gustav se apresuró a llenar los espacios en blanco.

—Ella con su bajo, yo con mi batería.

—Pero venimos de vacaciones. A visitar a Robert, es decir, a mi papá.

Ya fuera por su maltrecho equipaje, sus pasaportes repletos de sellos de innumerable cantidad de países por los que habían estado de gira en los últimos tres años, o que Georgie cometiera el error de llamar a su progenitor por el nombre, el guardia los hizo pasar con un colega suyo a un cuarto aparte donde les interrogaron acerca de una amplia variedad de temas. Desde su motivo de visita (el cual insistieron que era familiar y de placer; “es mi padre, da igual cómo lo llame, somos de la misma sangre, ¡lo juro!”) hasta su afiliación a un partido político (“no somos nazis, si es lo que pretende sugerir”) y qué tan cierto era que habían visitado más de veinte países sólo por trabajo (“ya les dije que tenemos una banda. Busque en internet ‘Tokio Hotel’ y verá que tenemos la razón”), lo que los dejó agotados mentalmente cuando por fin después de una hora  con innumerables cuestionamientos hasta por las más absurdas de las causas, les dieron luz verde para cruzar dentro del país.

—¿Qué más puede salir mal hoy? —Consultó Georgie su reloj de pulso, que tras las conversiones de uso horario y el tiempo desperdiciado en contratiempos, ya marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada.

Como si el destino quisiera demostrar quién era el que mandaba, de pronto ocurrieron tres hechos simultáneos: Varios vuelos aterrizaron al mismo tiempo y el contingente de personas desbordó las salas de espera; la abundancia de pasajeros provocó que la línea de taxis se redujera hasta cero y conseguir transporte se volvió una pesadilla, y por último… Cuando ya no creían que su suerte fuera a ponerse peor, Georgie se detuvo de pronto con un pie en el aire y expresión de lamento como Gustav sólo recordaba de una ocasión años atrás cuando la bajista pisó sus aretes favoritos, los que precisamente buscaba para ponerse, y la punta de aguja se le encajó entre dos dedos y la hizo chillar de dolor cuando Gustav tuvo que sacárselos con unas pinzas de cejas. Algo así. Excepto que en esta ocasión, en lugar de llanto, lo que siguió fue un puchero.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le tocó el brazo, y Georgie sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, buscando entre la marabunta de personas un letrero en específico—. ¿Georgie?

—Creo que mi amiguita especial me ha dado una visita imprevista.

El medio segundo que Gustav se tardó en procesar la oración bastó para que Georgie frunciera el ceño y soltara un rosario de maldiciones que el baterista sólo conocía de algunos porno BDSM que años atrás Tom le había hecho ver a fuerzas asegurándole que era lo mejor del mundo y de paso dejándole un trauma por todo aquello que incluyera cuero, látigos y humillación.

—Ohhh —exclamó cuando la realización de a qué se refería Georgie se esclareció en su cerebro.

—Exacto —soltó Georgie su maleta y se la dio a Gustav—. Allá están los baños. No te muevas de aquí, y uhm, ya vuelvo. No me tardo.

“No me tardo” se convirtió en una espera de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos que Gustav hizo de pie, porque al parecer todos los aviones que se encontraban en el suelo habían decidido aterrizar justo en ese momento y en ese aeropuerto en específico, y las salas se encontraban abarrotadas al punto en que nunca dejó de sentir un codo presionando contra sus riñones el tiempo que transcurrió ahí.

Cada tanto Gustav volteaba a ver en dirección a donde Georgie había desaparecido, pero la fila al baño de damas era larga y daba varias vueltas, así que no volvió a saber de ella hasta que la bajista volvió y se le colgó con un brazo por la cintura.

—¿Todo bien? Te tardaste casi una hora. ¿Es que fabricaste tus propias toallas sanitarias o qué?

—Oh, Gus… —Georgie apoyó la mejilla en su hombro—. Ahí dentro hay una de esas máquinas que venden tampones y toallas, pero estaba vacía, y por más que pedí a las otras mujeres que entraban y salían por alguna que les sobrara, no conseguí nada. Así que… sí. Fabriqué una con un calcetín, y te prohíbo que volvamos a mencionar esta emergencia por el resto de nuestros días.

—¿En serio?

Por toda respuesta, Georgie levantó la pierna derecha y se subió la pernera del pantalón para demostrar que dentro de uno de sus zapatos iba un pie descalzo.

—Joder…

—Sólo… consigamos un taxi, por favor. Llegar al departamento de Robert y dormir doce horas, es todo lo que pido.

—Ya dormiste doce horas en el avión, así que cámbialo por un paquete grande Always nocturnas con alas —se rió Gustav, y a pesar de lo molesta y cansada que se encontraba, Georgie no se lo tomó a mal y sonrió.

—Vale. Tiene su gracia, pero me reiré como es debido después, cuando no tenga un calcetín sucio entre las piernas, ¿ok?

—Ok.

Guiándola al exterior, Gustav y Georgie contemplaron atónitos el paisaje urbano que hasta entonces había estado frío, ventoso y repleto del vapor de varias docenas de individuos que respiraban acezados por un taxi libre, pero que como parte de esa bienvenida calamitosa que les daba la ciudad, poco a poco se iba cubriendo de nieve. Y no una nevada leve que apenas dejaría rastro, sino copos gruesos y pesados que presagiaban detener el tránsito por un par de horas más.

—Oh, mierda —maldijo Georgie, y Gustav se le unió.

—Demonios…

Parados en el bordillo y contemplando sus opciones a corto plazo, ninguno de los dos atinó a tener algún pensamiento coherente que los sacara del apuro. En su lugar, por espacio de varios minutos se quedaron contemplando la nieve caer, y poco a poco una calma se fue apoderando de ellos dos.

Y como si el destino se hubiera aburrido de jugar con ellos de una vez por todas, un taxi se estacionó frente a ellos y les indicó subir lo más rápido posible. Tras el volante, un hombre moreno y con un turbante azul les dio la bienvenida con un fuente acento hindú, y a lo largo de las cuarenta calles por las que los condujo se encargó de proveer la charla a pesar de que por su acento sus palabras eran a ratos difícil de descifrar.

Una vez frente al complejo departamental de Robert, Georgie fue quien pagó el viaje, y se encargó de triplicar la propina a ese hombre que de pronto le dio la impresión de ser su ángel guardián después de una noche tan plagada de pequeñas catástrofes.

En su reloj de pulso ya marcaban las seis en punto, y en la entrada Georgie habló con el portero quien le indicó al botones del turno nocturno que los llevara al piso treinta y cuatro, departamento dieciocho, residencia del señor Robert Listing al que conocía personalmente y con quien a diario intercambiaba cortesías de buenos días en la mañana y buenas tardes cuando regresaba de la oficina.

Gustav y Georgie subieron en el elevador hasta su piso, y una vez frente a la puerta con el número dieciocho se encontraron directamente con Robert, a quien el portero le había avisado de su llegada y los esperaba con los brazos abiertos y ya vestido con sus ropas de trabajo.

—¡Robert! —Saltó Georgie con los brazos en su cuello, y éste la alzó varios centímetros del suelo.

Gustav esperó paciente su turno, y para sorpresa suya, el padre de Georgie también le prodigó la misma recepción con un abrazo que un poco más formal y varonil, pero no por ello menos afectuoso.

—¿Es nieve? —Le sacudió Robert a Georgie un par de copos del cabello—. ¿Y por qué tu maleta escurre agua?

Georgie suspiró.

—Es una historia larga, muy larga historia —acotó Gustav mientras Robert les franqueaba la entrada y procedían a pasar al calor del interior, donde un aroma a hot-cakes y mermelada de moras les recordó el apetito que les roía las entrañas.

—¿Café o té? —Corroboró Robert con ellos su preferencia de bebida.

—Café —corearon Georgie y Gustav, a quienes Robert señaló dos sillas posicionadas frente a dos platos con set de cubiertos ya incluidos.

Lo que siguió fue una versión larga y detallada de su accidentada madrugada, que una vez narrada y con el estómago lleno, se convirtió en una historia de lo más cómica al más puro estilo de los tres chiflados.

Sus risas, en las que ya no quedaba ni traza de amargura, fueron prueba de ello.

 

Una vez finalizado el desayuno, Robert se encargó de darles un pequeño recorrido por el departamento que constaba de dos habitaciones, la principal de ellas dos con baño, más otro baño independiente que pasaría a ser suyo durante su estancia, una sala-comedor en uno separado por una barra de granito que conectaba a la cocina, y de ahí un pequeño cuarto que podía considerarse como almacén de cachivaches porque ahí estaban la escoba, el recogedor, la aspiradora y el trapeador, entre otras cosas de limpieza, y también los controles de agua caliente que conectaban a la caldera central.

—La lavandería está en el sótano. Es de uso libre para cualquiera que se hospede en este edificio, pero no olviden de anotar cuántas cargas fueron a mi nombre en el registro —dijo Robert mientras los guiaba de vuelta a la sala—. El termostato está acá —señaló una perilla adosada a la pared de la entrada—. Por lo general lo mantengo apagado en horas de trabajo por simple ahorro, pero con ustedes aquí son libres de elegir la temperatura que les plazca. Eso sí, no sobrepasen de los 25ºC o el sofoco será impresionante porque las ventanas no se pueden abrir.

—¿Se puede salir al balcón? Es para fumar —admitió Georgie, que al igual que Gustav, había cogido el vicio por culpa de los gemelos, pero a su favor alegaban que apenas eran uno o dos pitillos al día, y eso cuando los acompañaban con cerveza, así que no era siempre.

Frente al espejo y acomodándose la corbata en su punto, Robert frunció el ceño. —No sabía que fumabas. Tampoco Gustav.

—Es reciente… —Murmuró Georgie—. Y no mucho. Apenas uno o dos al día para aliviar los nervios.

Robert suspiró resignado mientras se ajustaba el cuello y le daba un vistazo final a su atuendo. —Si quieren fumar tendrá que ser afuera, así que usa el balcón. Sólo tengan cuidado al pisar porque con la nieve se pone resbaloso, y los vientos a esta altura pueden ser traicioneros.

—Vale, prometo asomarme sólo lo indispensable.

Tras una última revisión en cabello, dientes y ropa, Robert tomó su maletín y abrigo del perchero de la entrada y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ah, es cierto. Saqué una copia de la llave para cada uno, así que si salen quiero que las lleven consigo. A más tardar estaré de vuelta a las seis, y entonces podremos salir a cenar y después a dar la vuelta.

—Ven con cuidado, papá —le dio Georgie un abrazo, y después Robert partió dejándolos solos.

Por sugerencia de Gustav, se encargaron de recoger la mesa y lavar la vajilla que después secaron y guardaron en su sitio. Ya que Robert se había tomado la molestia de tener el desayuno a tiempo para su llegada, lo menos que podían hacer era corresponderle el gesto generoso, y una vez que finalizaron fue su turno de decidir qué hacían.

—Propongo poner a lavar una carga con mi ropa, la cual por cierto sigue empapada —gruñó Georgie, quien todavía maldecía al inepto empleado al que correspondía la culpa de que su equipaje estuviera mojado hasta el punto de chorrear agua. Para colmo, con el frío que hacía y la exposición al exterior, estaba casi segura que el líquido ya había pasado a la siguiente fase de la materia, así que se iba a encontrar con que sus tres miserables cambios de ropa estaban congelados.

—En marcha —cogió Gustav los las dos llaves que Robert había preparado para ambos con un listón para anudarse en torno al cuello, e hicieron un viaje en ascensor a la inversa de su llegada, excepto que en lugar de acabar en la entrada y con el portero, bajaron un piso más hasta el sótano.

— _Laundry_ —repasó Georgie la palabra que se encontraba grabada en el botón—. Espero que no sea uno de esos sótanos que se ven en películas donde huelen a humedad, ratas y la luz del techo parpadea por un cortocircuito que presagia la presencia de un loco en búsqueda de sangre fresca.

—No te preocupes —le chinchó Gustav—, si veo un asesino en serie esperando por ti detrás de una de las secadoras, te avisaré para que puedas escapar.

—¿Y dejarte atrás? Nah.

—¿No confías en mis habilidades para defenderte?

Georgie se dio golpecitos en el mentón con el dedo índice. —¿Valdrá la pena correr el riesgo?

—Oh, vamos —la rodeó Gustav con un brazo y la arrinconó contra una de las paredes metálicas del ascensor. Después procedió a besarla y Georgie aceptó de buena gana sus atenciones hasta que llegaron a su destino y fue momento de separarse.

A diferencia de la descripción que Georgie había dado del sótano, el lugar relucía impecable bajo una hilera de focos de luz blanca que ni de broma dejarían pasar una mancha sobre prenda alguna. Además de ellos dos, había una joven madre con un niño de dos o tres años que esperaban a que su carga saliera de la secadora, y un hombre mayor que leía el periódico mientras a su derecha una lavadora trabajaba con energía.

— _Good morning!_ —Saludaron Gustav y Georgie a los otros residentes y obtuvieron saludos similares y con sonrisas amables a juego, pero por el resto cada uno mantuvo su distancia.

Georgie se encargó de poner en marcha una lavadora con sus prendas, y Gustav colaboró escribiendo el nombre de Robert en la hoja con membrete oficial que colgaba de un tablero de corcho en la entrada.

Luego fue esperar por espacio de media hora hasta que la ropa quedó lista, y después pasarla a la secadora. Para entonces se habían quedado solos cuando los otros residentes terminaron sus cargas y se retiraron, y a excepción de una mujer que con prisa metió tres cargas y se marchó apenas se pusieron en marcha, esa misma soledad fue la que los acompañó por una hora.

De regreso al departamento y con la ropa oliendo a coco y vainilla del enjuague en una canasta bajo el brazo, Gustav bostezó y admitió que por fin el cambio horario le estaba haciendo mella en el organismo.

—Apenas son las diez treinta —dijo Georgie después de consultar su reloj de pulso y hacer el cambio de horas.

—Pero no fui yo quien durmió durante todo el vuelo. Y la verdad es que me está dando una jaqueca por la falta de sueño.

Bajo un acuerdo que satisficiera a ambas partes, los dos compartieron una ducha breve en la que ningún roce de sus manos en el cuerpo del otro encerró un significado sensual, y apenas terminar se dirigieron a la que sería su habitación mientras durara su estancia en New York.

Gustav se vistió con su pijama, y como Georgie había decidido no empacar el suyo para comprarse uno nuevo en alguno de los Malls que pretendían visitar, Gustav le prestó una camiseta y unos pantalones tipo pants que la bajista se anudó en torno a la cintura para que no se le deslizaran piernas abajo por lo amplios.

Metiéndose bajo las mantas, acordaron poner una alarma que les permitiera dormir un par de horas para reponerse del viaje, pero no tantas que les arruinaran el sueño de esa noche, y con ese propósito en mente, Georgie se acurrucó contra el pecho de Gustav mientras éste le pasaba un brazo sobre la espalda y en cuestión de minutos quedaron noqueados para el mundo.

Su primer gran día en la ciudad transcurrió con ellos dos arropados hasta las orejas y roncando suavemente.

 

Esa misma tarde, cuando Robert volvió al departamento, se encontró a Gustav y a Georgie frente a la portátil de ésta última y viendo orgullosos su más reciente video que se había estrenado un par de horas atrás en Alemania, y que por el viaje y las horas del sueño que habían repuesto, se les pasó por alto.

—Oh, eso luce peligroso —comentó Robert, atento a los efectos con llamaradas que daban la impresión de estar a punto de convertirlos en pollos rostizados.

—Georgie se quemó durante el rodaje —dijo Gustav, y se apresuró a tranquilizar a Robert, quien no sabía nada de ese incidente—, pero fue leve. Bastó con un poco de pomada para aliviarse.

—Ni siquiera se hizo una ampolla —clarificó Georgie para su progenitor—. Fue un accidente tonto y sin consecuencias, por eso no te conté nada esa semana cuando hablamos por teléfono porque habría sido preocuparte por una tontería.

—¿Te dolió? —Le interrogó Robert.

—Sólo un poquito —admitió Georgie.

—Ahí lo tienes. No fue ninguna tontería y estoy en mi derecho de preocuparme todo lo que quiera.

Una vez que vieron el video un par de veces e intercambiaron con los gemelos impresiones (aquel par seguía despierto a pesar de la hora que tenían en Alemania), Gustav y Georgie se vistieron con ropa de calle para salir con Robert a comer en una restaurante que se encontraba a un par de calles de distancia. Según lo que contó el padre de Georgie “no era nada fuera de lo común en cuanto a comida mexicana, pero servían unos sopes con puré de papa, carne de res deshebrada y verdura, que con la salsa que le incluían, levantaría hasta a los muertos.”

Afuera del edificio los recibió el viento gélido propio de la temporada, y muy ufano se dio Gustav la tarea de rodear a Georgie con su brazo y caminar así con ella a lo largo de las calles hasta que llegaron a su destino.

El restaurante, que apenas ocupaba un espacio de cinco por cinco metros entre una sala de belleza donde colocaban uñas y una sastrería especializada en uniformes, y que aun así se las arreglaba para tener ocho mesas, resultó ser una versión a escala de otro al que habían visitado en uno de sus recientes viajes a México para promoción del disco pasado. En las paredes reinaban los colores vivos, figuras de talavera, dos máscaras de la muerte decoradas con diminutas piezas de cristal, uno de esos perros calvos en cerámica que eran originarios de la región, y otras tantas curiosidades que conformaban la decoración por demás cargada y a la vez acogedora.

La mesera que atención su orden era totalmente mexicana a juzgar por su piel morena y figura menuda, pero al dirigirse a ellos les habló en un perfecto inglés.

Para sí, Robert pidió del menú un plato de pozole y dos sopes, y para Gustav y Georgie que no estaban tan avezados en cuanto a la comida local, pidió para cada uno una chimichanga de carne y frijoles. Su comida no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a su mesa, y una vez dieron el primer bocado, los tres expresaron su satisfacción por medio de gemidos de placer por la explosión de sabor que atacó sus papilas gustativas.

—Mmm, esto está increíble —cortó Georgie un trozo de chimichanga y se lo llevó a la boca—. ¡Delifioso!

—¡Efpectacular! —Reafirmó Gustav, los dos riendo después por estar hablando sin haber pasado el bocado como críos maleducados.

Con Robert conversaron durante la cena de los planes que tenían durante su estancia, y éste les reafirmó que Navidad la pasarían con unos amigos suyos que conocía del trabajo, entre los que se contaban varios compatriotas suyos, así que les advirtió de no sorprenderse si alguno de sus hijos o hijas por casualidad se emocionaba cuando el nombre de la banda saliera a colación. Además de eso y una salida a ver una obra de teatro que había tenido salas llenas durante la temporada, Robert se disculpó por no poder hacer de anfitrión excepto en los fines de semana, porque de lunes a viernes su agenda estaba llena y con el cierre del año estaban de trabajo en su oficina hasta el tope.

—No te preocupes —le convenció Georgie de no estresarse al respecto—, Gustav y yo pasearemos por la ciudad. Después de todo no es nuestra primera vez aquí, y nos mantendremos fuera de peligro y de los barrios peligrosos.

—Yo te protegeré de quien sea —prometió Gustav, y al decirlo su pecho se llenó de felicidad al poder pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta sin tener que mirar por encima de su hombro para que ningún oído indiscreto fuera testigo de su declaración.

Después de la cena Robert propuso dar la vuelta por el vecindario, y así fue como acabaron en una tienda de antigüedades y revisando en estanterías repletas de vasijas, perfumeros y joyería vintage de la que Georgie se declaró fan apenas posó los ojos sobre la vitrina donde las tenían en exhibición.

—Las mujeres y sus joyas —dijo Robert de buena gana, y se perdió entre los aparadores en los que se mostraba una colección de relojes antiguos.

Gustav mismo descubrió que esa tienda tenía un poco para cada gusto, porque justo en la vitrina que Georgie inspeccionaba, encontró él un anillo para hombre con forma de calavera que le pareció en el punto exacto de lo rockstar y sin llegar a convertirse en una pieza que Ozzy Osbourne utilizaría para uno de sus tétricos shows. Tras pedírselo a la mujer que atendía la tienda, Gustav se lo probó y constató que le lucía de maravilla en el dedo medio.

—¿Qué opinas? —Corroboró con Georgie, y ella admiró la pieza desde diferentes ángulos—. Es muy a tu estilo, y se te ve bien.

—Es plata auténtica, acuñada en México —dijo la dependienta, y ya fuera porque recién habían comido esas chimichangas que tan sabrosas les habían resultado al paladar o porque le resultó imposible despedirse del anillo, Gustav abrió su billetera y pagó por él un precio tan ridículo de barato que le hizo alzar las cejas de sorpresa.

—Oh, no es justo que tú seas el único que compre algo. Yo también me llevaré un pequeño obsequio para mí misma, y presiento que será esto —tocó el cristal de la vitrina, y la empleada extrajo de collar de cadena larga del cual colgaba una piedra tornasolada y con tintes verdosos—. ¿Qué es?

—Un ópalo. Se le conoce como la piedra de los artistas, y según el lenguaje de las piedras, su función es sacar a la superficie talentos ocultos. Combina bien con tus ojos —agregó su observación, y Gustav alzó la piedra a la altura del rostro de Georgie para comprobar que en efecto, el color verde de la piedra combinaba de maravilla con las pupilas de la bajista.

—Cómpralo —dijo—, y al instante de corrigió—. Te la compraré yo.

—Gus, no es necesario-… —Se apresuró Georgie a negarse, pero el baterista insistió.

—Por favor. Considéralo un regalo de Navidad adelantado.

Ya que su conversación se desarrolló en alemán, la dependienta arqueó las cejas. —¿Extranjeros? ¿De dónde son?

—Alemania —respondieron al unísono en inglés.

—Por favor, nos llevaremos este collar —dijo Gustav con una sonrisa, y esta vez Georgie no opuso resistencia.

—Ok —recibió al cabo de unos minutos la caja que en su interior llevaba el ópalo—, pero a cambio no pondrás protesta alguna cuando el veinticinco te dé más de un regalo.

—No es lo que acordamos —le recordó Gustav, quien consideraba a Georgie con un moño en la cabeza como el único regalo que necesitaba en la vida para ser feliz. Ya bastante complicado era intercambiar obsequios en las fechas en las que se esperaba que lo hicieran, en parte porque ninguno de los dos era demasiado apegado a los objetos materiales, pero sobretodo porque con la pequeña fortuna que habían hecho con la banda, resultaba frustrante elegir una pieza que bien sabían que el otro podría comprar sin esfuerzo. De ahí que los pequeños regalos que se daban entre sí solían ser más de valor significativo que monetario.

—Tú has roto las reglas primero, así que te daré dos regalos y no se diga más. Ahora bésame, idiota, que este collar me ha encantado y mereces que te dé las gracias como es debido.

Al fin salieron de la tienda una vez que Robert se decidió por una de las pipas que tenían en la vitrina de la entrada, y bajo la mirada irónica de Georgie quien no había olvidado sus reproches por fumar, éste se excusó diciendo que era para un colega de trabajo que tenía el hábito de fumar tabaco como personaje victoriano de una de esas novelas de Sherlock Holmes.

—Esperen a conocerlo, les resultará muy agradable —se los describió de camino al departamento—. Es inglés de pura cepa y quisquilloso a morir con la preparación de su té, pero por lo demás un excelente amigo que he hecho en la oficina.

—¿Y seguro que no es un novio que nos quieras presentar? —Le chinchó Georgie, porque hasta donde la memoria le alcanzaba, su padre jamás le había hecho regalos a nadie más que a ella y encontraba extraño el cambio de actitud—. Porque estaría bien, ¿sabes? No te juzgaría.

—Qué cosas imaginas —rió Robert de buena gana, apresurando el paso a la entrada de su edificio porque el clima había empeorado y el viento arreciaba—. Dile eso a su esposa y verás lo que opina de tus teorías.

—Vaya…

Entrelazando brazos con Gustav, una vez se encontraron a resguardo dentro del edificio se sacudieron la nieve que se les había pegado a la ropa y que se derritió apenas caer al piso. Todavía faltaría un poco para que la consistencia fuera la adecuada, y contaban ansiosos los días para que eso ocurriera de una vez por todas y pudieran experimentar una blanca Navidad.

De vuelta en el departamento, Robert se duchó y se retiró a la cama tras reiterarles que se sintieran a sus anchas, a lo que Gustav y Georgie correspondieron con el compromiso de no armar mucho ruido.

Vieron una película, o fingieron verla mientras se besaban frente a la pantalla como adolescentes hormonales, y después continuaron en la habitación, donde Georgie tomó las riendas y se dedicó a moverse en vaivén sobre Gustav hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Luego durmieron, y a pesar del lío con la diferencia de horarios y que esa tarde habían tomado una siesta larguísima, lo hicieron nariz con nariz sin problemas e interrupciones.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- New York II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he muerto de risa leyendo la parte de Heidi Klum, que dados los acontecimientos actuales...

**3.- New York II.**

 

Una vez repuestos del viaje y los estragos que la diferencia de horarios entre países causaron en sus organismos, Gustav y Georgie se lanzaron a conocer New York a pie, tomados de la mano, y con el asombro que sólo los turistas pueden tener cuando se pasean por la Quinta avenida y la emoción es tal que las palabras cuestan en salir.

Fiel a su compromiso de cumplir un capricho para el que ya iba un poco con retraso por contar con veintidós años y jamás haberlo hecho antes, Georgie arrasó en un par de tiendas de ropa que fueron de su agrado y Gustav cargó las bolsas a lo largo y ancho de las aceras hasta que el peso fue suficiente como para pedir un taxi y regresar al departamento de Robert a descansar.

Disfrutando de un par de horas libres que tendrían mientras Robert volvía del trabajo, Georgie destapó una de las botellas de vino que éste guardaba en la alacena, y tras servirse una copa para ella y otra para Gustav, montó en la sala una improvisada pasarela de modas donde ella sería la modelo y Gustav el único espectador.

—Toma en cuenta que no soy Heidi Klum —dijo Georgie tras un breve sorbo a su copa y antes de desaparecer tras bastidores, o mejor dicho, dentro de la recámara que compartían—, pero haré lo que pueda.

Con la garganta seca de emoción como para contestar verbalmente, Gustav asintió, excitado por el show que estaba por presenciar.

Ya antes Georgie había hecho una sensual caminata con prendas nuevas, aunque en aquella ocasión de trató de lencería comprada por internet, y la gracia había radicado en que para cumplir su fantasía, Georgie había tenido que fingir una visita con Fabi a Köln y Gustav una reunión familiar para celebrar el cumpleaños de una tía abuela en segundo grado que supuestamente cumplía noventa años. Convencer a David no había sido fácil, y los gemelos, en especial Bill, no quitaron el dedo del renglón en ningún momento, pero había valido la pena al final cuando Georgie convirtió esa escapada romántica en un hotel de Berlín en un show privado de Victoria’s Secret, y después en una sesión de baile lento en la que obligó a Gustav a no levantar las manos de sus muslos mientras se le refregaba sobre su erección hasta volverlo loco.

No que Gustav abrigara entre sus esperanzas una repetición de ese tipo en el departamento de Robert, en primera porque el lugar no le daba esa confianza como para profanarlo teniendo sexo salvaje a mitad de la sala y con riesgo de ser atrapados con las manos en la masa, pero también porque él había sido testigo cada una de las compras de Georgie, y si bien la bajista incluyó ropa interior entre los ítems por los que pagó, la gran mayoría eran prendas de a diario, vestidos para salir, zapatos, maquillaje, un poco de joyería, y por supuesto, un perfume con notas tropicales con unas ciertas notas de coco que le dieron reminiscencias de algo más y lo obligaron a esconderse detrás de un maniquí hasta que se le pasó una erección de caballo.

Maldito coco y maldito el lubricante que Georgie insistía en usar con ese aroma porque hasta la crema bronceadora lo ponía cachondo de 0 a 100 en fracciones de segundo como si su cuerpo fuera un automóvil de carreras al que le pisaran a fondo el acelerador en el carril de la izquierda en la Autobahn.

Durante la siguiente hora, Georgie le mostró la mayoría de los conjuntos que había comprado, y con cada uno corroboró Gustav su teoría de que el sentido de moda de Georgie estaba evolucionando. Lo que antes habría sido ampliar su colección de jeans y camisetas de algodón, había dado paso a una variedad más amplia de prendas de vestir que incluían faldas, vestidos de diferentes longitudes, blusas con botones, sacos en lugar de simples chamarras, y en general un toque femenino que antes se perdía entre su convivencia de 24/7 con los tres varones de la banda, o que mejor dicho, quedaba a la sombra de la extrema feminidad de Bill, quien en realidad era el que se llevaba el título de ‘la chica de la banda’ por mucho que renegara de ello y se enojara cuando ni Tom saliera a su defensa.

Georgie tomó provecho de sus contoneos por la corta pasarela que improvisaron, apenas un camino de tres metros en el que los giros dramáticos quedaba limitados a uno o dos por cada paseo, y se esmeró en caminar con delicadeza sobre los zapatos de _ballerina_ que parecía iban a suplir a sus tenis adidas de siempre. No a todos, por supuesto, pero Gustav tomó nota del cambio de calzado, que conforme los looks se iban volviendo más florales y de colores diversos en lugar de sólo azul, negro y gris con el que ella había llenado su clóset desde siempre, le iba resultando más y más encantador.

—No estaba segura de esta falda, pero… —Georgie dio un giro que hizo elevarse la tela un par de centímetros por sus muslos, y la visión de esa piel suave y reactiva al tacto puso a Gustav en apuros—. Seguro con medias queda de lujo. Ah, y pensar que todavía no he encontrado el cambio perfecto para la cena de Navidad con los amigos de papá.

—¿En verdad… vamos a ir? Es decir —se apresuró Gustav a clarificar—, ¿no será una molestia para esa familia si nos aparecemos en su fiesta así como si nada? Con todo ese rollo de que son eventos privados y de padres con hijos, me sentaría fatal ser el invitado indeseable.

—Para nada —le aseguró Georgie, subiéndose a su regazo de tal manera en que la falda que llevaba se le subió hasta más allá de medio muslo. Por inercia, la mano de Gustav le acarició la cara interna de la pierna—. Yo pasé Navidad con papá y ellos el año pasado y son una familia de lo más amable. Tienen una expresión de ‘the more, the merrier’, así que invitan a cuantos pueden de la oficina. Como aquí la mayoría vienen de Alemania y pasan estas fechas solos, ellos los reciben en su casa como a los invitados de honor.

—Mmm, es que… ¿Y yo qué pinto en todo esto? —Murmuró Gustav, que creía muy lejana su conexión como para sentirse con derecho a invitación en la casa de alguien más.

—Confía en mí —se le acurrucó Georgie en el pecho—. John y Susan son una pareja de lo más divertida. Ella es un ama de casa del tipo que encontrarías en las series de televisión, y él es el jefe directo de papá pero también un gran amigo desde que se mudó para acá. Te van a caer bien, ya verás.

Gustav jugueteó con la tela de su falda, y Georgie lo pasó los brazos por el cuello cuando el roce de sus dedos contra su muslo le hicieron estremecerse.

—Si estás tan nervioso, puedes llevar un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento. Nada costoso o muy elaborado Es la costumbre aquí, y entonces te darás cuenta que les costará menos de cinco minutos incluirte como uno más del grupo, y lo mismo será para ti.

—Eso espero —dijo Gustav, y la conversación pasó a segundo plano cuando le tomó de la muñeca y guió su mano más arriba de su pierna hasta el punto en que resultó evidente que no llevaba bragas—. ¿Y eso?

—Eres un denso —le besó Georgie en la punta de la nariz, y ante la expresión confundida de Gustav, fue más directa que nunca—. Te estaba seduciendo. Y mi plan era que me pidieras una demostración privada en el dormitorio.

—Esto ya es privado suficiente. Estamos sólo tú y yo.

—Ya, pero esa puerta de ahí es la principal —la señaló Georgie con el pulgar y una sonrisa irónica—, y papá podría salir antes de su hora del trabajo, así que no. Rotundo no.

—¿Pero la oferta sigue en pie? Porque me gustaría ver qué tan resistentes son estos botones —jugueteó Gustav con el frente de su blusa y Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo…

Y bajo el embrujo de esa voz y las caderas que se contonearon de lado a lado guiando el camino hasta su recámara, Gustav comprobó que a pesar de la etiqueta de 50% de descuento con la que Georgie había adquirido esa prenda, bien valía la pena cada centavo invertido.

Él daba prueba y fe de ello.

 

John y Susan resultaron ser tal y como Georgie los describió: Amables, generosos y de amplias sonrisas cuando le franquearon la puerta de su casa y lo invitaron a unirse al resto a los invitados.

—¿Así que eres el hermano de Georgie? —Le estrechó John la mano y Gustav le corrigió.

—No, novio.

—En unos días cumpliremos los tres años —acotó Georgie con las mejillas arrebolados de un extraño orgullo, producto de ser libre y honesta con sus sentimientos por Gustav y no temer por represalias o consecuencias.

—¡Maravilloso! —Dijo Susan, en verdad feliz por ellos—. Pero pasen, siéntanse como en su casa.

Gustav se mordió la lengua para no comentar que su casa no era ni un cuarto de la suya, pero por temor a ofenderlos se guardó de ello.

Mientras que Robert conversaba con John y Susan delante de ellos dos y subiendo las escaleras hasta los dormitorios en los que se hospedarían, Gustav comentó con Georgie lo impresionante de la construcción.

Con tres plantas visibles más un ático, seguro también un sótano con área de juegos y una cava, un jardín que por lo que captó se extendía a varios acres a la distancia, varios coches clásicos en una cochera cubierta para ocho e infinidad más de lujos, no había que ser un genio para deducir que el matrimonio conformado por John y Susan tenía más dinero del que aparentaban con sus ropas casuales y personalidades sin grandes demostraciones de presunción.

—Según tengo entendido, la familia de John es dueña de una gran empresa especializada en la industria de la construcción. La mitad de los edificios de la costa Este tienen que ver directamente con él o con su nombre. En cambio Susan es la hija única y heredera de una familia que hizo su fortuna después de la guerra, aunque siempre olvido a qué se dedican. Cuando era joven ella optó por una carrera en el diseño de modas, así que ahora tiene su propia línea de ropa y seguido su nombre sale en revistas.

—Wow… —Exclamó Gustav admirado, y de paso cohibido, porque a temía no encajar o encontrarse a la altura de sus anfitriones, pero Georgie adivinó su pensamiento y lo tranquilizó.

—Relájate. No encontrarás a otras personas tan humildes como ellos dos. El año pasado cuando los conocí por primera vez también estaba igual de nerviosa que tú ahora, pero pronto descubrí que son un par de lo normales, así que no te preocupes de nada.

—Vale, te haré caso.

Para entonces ya habían alcanzado el tercer piso y Gustav se asomó por una de las ventanas sólo para descubrir que la vista era hermosa. Por tratarse de una casa a una hora y media de distancia al norte de New York y en un área casi desolada de la humanidad, se encontraron con un paisaje completamente nevado y rodeado por árboles sin hojas que relucían repletos de hielo bajo el perezoso sol de finales de diciembre.

—¿Ves eso de allá? —Señaló Georgie una superficie detrás de la propiedad que brillaba un poco más que el resto del lugar—. Es un lago, y podemos ir a patinar ahí si nos apetece.

—Ouch —musitó Gustav, quien días atrás había ido con Georgie a patinar sobre hielo en una de las pistas que se montaban en pleno New York y con resultados por demás miserables. Gustav de pequeño no había sido muy ducho en cuanto a las actividades físicas, por algo había abandonado por una lesión el equipo de futbol en el que su padre lo había inscrito de pequeño, y la prueba eran todos los moretones que llevaba en las posaderas luego de caerse repetidas veces sobre el hielo cada vez que le fallaba el equilibrio y se deslizaba a su perdición.

Georgie en cambio se había movido como un cisne en sus patines, así que no era extraño que quisiera repetir esa experiencia cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba.

—Vale, te acompañaré —cedió Gustav—, pero para nada volveré a ponerme los patines y a hacer el ridículo.

—Creo que también puedes pescar en el lago. Habrá que hacer un agujero y todo eso, pero seguro que John te presta alguna de sus cañas de pescar y te da un par de tips.

—Genial.

—… y esta será la habitación de Georgie —captaron de pronto la voz de Susan, quien se paró frente a una puerta y luego la abrió—. La de Gustav es la que está a un lado y la de Robert la de enfrente de ésa.

Discretamente, Gustav, Georgie y Robert intercambiaron un par de miradas.

Por un lado, Gustav estaba más que dispuesto a rechazar la oferta de habitaciones separadas para él y para Georgie, porque después de todo eran adultos, que ya vivían juntos y a los cuales el sexo con el otro no guardaba ninguna clase de misterio y además contaban con el permiso explícito del padre de Georgie para hacerlo incluso bajo su techo, así que era una mera formalidad decir que no estaban casados cuando en realidad actuaban como pareja que lleva juntos desde los primeros años de la adolescencia hasta el presente y se ama. Por el otro lado… Gustav comprendió que tal vez sus anfitriones eran un tanto más puritanos que ellos ante la idea de un hombre y una mujer compartiendo cama y por ende practicando caricias más allá de lo platónicas, culpa de ser Americanos con todas sus normas de pudor y esperar hasta el altar para abiertamente hablar de sexo con su ser amado, mientras que ellos eran Europeos y esas nociones les chocaban a la vez que les parecían ridículas porque habían crecido con reglas de moral que hablaban de libertad y no tanto de represión de los deseos carnales.

Entre una y otra opción, y a riesgo de caer de su gracia, tuvieron que dar su brazo a torcer y a aceptar que al menos durante su estancia, tendrían que mantenerse separados durante las horas de la noche.

Una vez instalados en sus recámaras, Gustav visitó a Georgie en la suya, y bastó que ella viera la tensión de sus labios para adivinar qué clase de malestar le había arruinado el viaje.

—Hey —lo abrazó, poniendo una pequeña distancia entre ambos para quedar cara a cara y conversar—, ¿estás enojado por la distribución de los cuartos?

Gustav denegó. —No, más bien… decepcionado. Tenía esta imagen clara de nosotros dos en una de esas camas grandes y mullidas con las cortinas descorridas y haciendo el amor mientras caía la nieve. De preferencia contigo arriba montándome como a un toro de rodeo y murmurando palabrotas cada vez que te pellizcara los pezones.

Las cejas de Georgie se alzaron casi hasta la línea de su cabello, y de no ser porque la honestidad entre ellos dos no tenía límites, Gustav se habría preguntado si no metió la pata al confesar su fantasía.

—Pues… no sé cómo has transformado una sugerencia de lo más romántica a sin más el escenario de un porno de bajo presupuesto, pero… me gusta como piensas, Gus. —Georgie lo besó en los labios—. Y si acaso utilizas el sanitario a eso de medianoche quizá podrías equivocarte de puerta y regalarme una de tus visitas.

—¿No es riesgoso?

Georgie le guiñó un ojo. —Mandemos al cuerno nuestro motto. Son Susan y John que duermen en la planta baja y se van a la cama a las diez en punto, no Bill que de seguro pone un vaso de cristal contra el muro para escuchar cualquier ruido que considere anómalo. Mientras no te quedes dormido y en la mañana te vean salir de tu recámara estaremos bien.

—Ok —aceptó Gustav, metiendo las manos por debajo del suéter de Georgie y acariciando su piel desnuda.

Había algo adictivo en el peligro, que sumado a varios años de extrema precaución con los gemelos siempre viendo con ojos en la nuca, los convertía en los estúpidos que por excesiva confianza cavaban su propia tumba.

«Sólo la gente estúpida corre riesgos estúpidos», se repitió Gustav como mantra esa frase que llevaba impresa en el alma y sobre la que guiaba cada una de sus acciones. Una sentencia autoimpuesta y que estaban por transgredir por el simple placer de probar la libertad que desde siempre les había estado vedado.

—¿Medianoche? —Corroboró Gustav con Georgie, y ella arqueó la espalda cuando una de las manos de éste se introdujo en sus jeans.

—Mmm, sí, medianoche… ¡Ah!

Sin falta, horas después cumplió Gustav su cita.

 

Su estancia con Susan y John tuvo mayor relevancia en el tiempo que pasaron por su cuenta disfrutando de la propiedad y sus alrededores, así como de los cálidos interiores cuando nevaba y era imposible salir, que la Navidad en sí.

Para lo primero, Gustav y Georgie no perdieron oportunidad en visitar el lago que se vislumbraba desde el ala trasera de la casa y cumplir con su objetivo de patinar Georgie, y Gustav pescar directo en el hielo, aunque para ella fueron un par de caídas que la dejaron adolorida y para él no llevarse consigo ningún trofeo después de varias horas con el trasero entumecido por la postura. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, se sumó tal cantidad de personas entre amigos y familiares que fue difícil mantener noción de los nombres y a quiénes les presentaban como colegas de trabajo de tal o cual departamento, o el rasgo de parentesco según el caso.

En una tradición que les hizo gracia y también les molestó, a la hora de la cena de Navidad sus anfitriones colocaron sus asientos en la mesa con los niños, y así fue como Gustav se vio con Georgie a la izquierda y un crío de trece años con acné a la derecha.

—Pudo ser peor —le señaló Georgie—. El año pasado también me mandaron a esta mesa y no sé si fue peor el chico de doce que me tiró los tejos con todo el descaro del mundo, o cuando me encargaron el cuidado de un bebé. Menos mal que sus padres ya no trabajan en la empresa o me habría tocado ser su niñera otra vez.

La edad de los comensales de su mesa variaba entre los cuatro y los veintidós de Georgie, quien fue la mayor hasta que uno de los ingenieros hizo acto de aparición con su esposa e hijo, y el chaval de ambos fue a dar con ellos.

Con un nuevo récord de veintitrés años, veinticuatro el mes entrante, el desconocido se presentó como Michael con Georgie y Gustav, a quienes se acercó con buen ánimo de entablar amistad.

—Su acento no es de por aquí, ¿cierto?

—Somos de Alemania —dijo Georgie—. Nuestra vida transcurre allá, y estamos de visita con papá.

—Perdón que me inmiscuya —agregó Michael—, pero no parecen hermanos en lo absoluto.

—Oh —continuó Georgie—, eso es porque no lo somos.

—Ella es mi novia —clarificó Gustav, sonriendo de buena gana al reclamar a Georgie como suya—, y Robert es su padre, no el mío.

—Pues vaya, qué bien —fue la respuesta de Michael, y Gustav captó en él un cierto desencanto porque Georgie no fuera soltera.

En otras circunstancias, Gustav se habría sentido malhumorado porque Georgie atrajera el interés de una persona del sexo opuesto, pero eso era cuando sobre él pesaba la maldición de negar su relación y fingirse amigos, y en cambio ahora… Llamarla novia como si tal le confería una sensación de poder tal que hasta sospechaba que inflaba el pecho cada vez que pronunciaba esas dos sílabas. Dentro de sí, una bestia posesiva rugía de contento, y nada ni nadie, Michael incluido con sus ojos que no cesaban de observar a Georgie con una pizca de enamoramiento, podría cambiarlo.

La cena se sirvió a partir de las ocho, y los encargados de llevar los platillos a las mesas fueron los empleados que trabajaban en las cocinas. Gustav se removió incómodo en su asiento porque no estaba acostumbrado a tener servicio doméstico, y le daba vergüenza que todas esas personas pensaran que él o Georgie eran unos críos mimados que no podían atenderse por sí mismos.

—¿Tenemos que dejarles propina una vez que terminemos de comer? —Le preguntó a Georgie, y ella denegó con la cabeza.

—No es un restaurant, Gus.

—Vale, pero sigue sigo sin entender por qué se necesitan casi veinte empleados para servir una cena de cincuenta personas.

Michael los observó a través de los candelabros con los que estaba decorada la mesa, así que fue necesario cambiar del alemán al inglés para mantener una conversación con él.

Resultó que Michael había terminado la universidad con un grado en ciencias políticas y tenía un trabajo para el gobierno del que ni Gustav ni Georgie entendieron nada porque su nivel de inglés no daba para más y prefirieron no preguntar al respecto. Michael se explayó a sus anchas hablando de su pasión por el futbol americano y el equipo de natación al que pertenecía de toda la vida, un tanto presumido en sus logros según la opinión de Gustav, pero por lo demás agradable al trato.

A tiempo para servirse la comida que todavía humeaba y olía delicioso, Michael les preguntó a qué se dedicaban, y su pregunta los atrapó desprevenidos.

Georgie estaba cortándose para ella un trozo de pavo mientras que a Gustav le tembló la mano que sostenía una cuchara de chícharos, y unos pocos cayeron fuera de su plato.

—Uhm, pues nosotros… —Georgie prosiguió con su labor y cortó para sí una loncha de carne blanca a la que bañó con gravy de champiñones antes de proseguir con su oración—. Tocamos en una banda.

—Ya veo, ¿estudiaron música? —Adivinó Michael, quien por su parte se estaba sirviendo de un puré de papá que parecía condimentado en exceso con pimienta.

—No formalmente, no —denegó Gustav—. Nos conocimos en una academia de música en nuestra ciudad, pero no era tan diferente del club de ajedrez que se reunía los martes y jueves a practicar. Nada que nos diera un diploma oficial.

—Eso es… interesante. ¿Y qué instrumentos tocan? Seguro tú eres la vocalista —se dirigió a Georgie y luego señaló a Gustav—, y tú el guitarrista que hace los solos a mitad de las canciones.

Por toda reacción, Georgie soltó una carcajada honesta y ruidosa, mientras que Gustav ladeó la cabeza y se cubrió la boca para que no vieran su expresión, mitad de incredulidad y mitad de fastidio.

—Oh no, eso no —denegó Georgie—. Yo soy la bajista, y Gustav toca la batería mejor que nadie que yo conozca. Nuestros dos mejores amigos son los que se encargan de cantar y la guitarra. De hecho Bill, el vocalista, es quien también compone la mayor parte de las letras, y Tom se ocupa de sugerir cambios para las melodías.

—Son gemelos idénticos por diez minutos —acotó Gustav como dato curioso—, aunque si los vieras uno al lado del otro jamás lo adivinarías porque son tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

—Seh, y sus personalidades también difieren. Son igual de burlones y egoístas, pero por el resto… —Georgie se enfrascó los siguientes minutos describiendo sus estilos de vestir, peinados, elección de música y hasta de películas, para rematar con que a pesar de todo eso, era tan unidos que a ratos parecía que podían leerse el pensamiento con una mirada.

Michael preguntó por el género musical para el que tocaban, y la mención de pop y rock trajo a colación el que se distrajeran hablando de sus bandas favoritas. Michael tuvo más en común con Gustav que con Georgie, puesto que ambos consideraban a Metallica y a su disco más reciente una obra de arte.

—Hombres y su rock pesado —gruñó Georgie con humor, ya que prefería ‘más contenido y menos ruido’ según su definición de música decente.

El momento de tensión llegó al final de la cena cuando Michael, quien había llevado los temas de conversación a derroteros más inocuos, volvió a la carga con el tema de su banda e hizo la temida pregunta que tanto Gustav como Georgie habrían preferido omitir del todo.

—Por cierto, ¿y qué tan serios van ustedes con ese rollo de la música? ¿Dan shows en vivo o tienen planeado sacar algún disco?

Georgie se limpió la boca con una servilleta. —Pues… Vamos _muy_ en serio —carraspeó—, porque pretendemos que sea la carrera de nuestras vidas.

—Increíble. Suerte con ello. Cualquiera puede tocar en un garaje destartalado, pero saltar a la fama… Uf, es una meta que no cualquiera alcanza.

—Ajá —gruñó Gustav, quien estaba bajo la impresión de que Michael les tenía conmiseración—. Menos mal que ya tenemos tres discos de estudio en alemán, dos en inglés, y planes de sacar uno de grandes éxitos. Por no mencionar DVDs, club de fans y, ¿qué más?, ah sí, unas tres docenas de premios internacionales.

Michael soltó un silbido de admiración. —Ajá, claro. Qué genial. ¿Y son populares en su ciudad?

—Bueno —se aguantó Gustav las ganas de reír—, somos de un pequeño pueblito llamado Loitsche a unas horas de distancia de Magdeburg. Ahí nos detestan, para qué mentir, pero no nos va mal en el resto del _mundo_ —recalcó la última palabra para enfatizar que de verdad su fama no se limitaba a pequeñeces.

Por debajo de la mesa, Georgie le dio una patada. —Gus… —Le dijo como advertencia.

—¿El mundo? Pues vaya… ¿Cuál es su nombre? Tal vez haya escuchado antes de ustedes —dijo Michael con una pizca de malicia que hizo saltar en Georgie un par de mecanismos de defensa. Ella era la primera en sugerir que mantuvieran el perfil bajo en cuanto a la banda y a la fama que gozaban en ciertos círculos, pero Michael se lo había buscado.

—Oh, Tokio Hotel —respondió ella—. Quizá no hayas escuchado de nosotros, pero hemos aparecido un par de veces en MTV y el año pasado nos llevamos a casa los premios a Artista Nuevo Internacional, Canción del Año y otros dos más, así que tan mal no nos fue.

—¿Tokio Hotel como en _Tokio Hotel_? —Farfulló Michael—. ¿Su vocalist es Bill Kaulitz?

Georgie asintió. —El mismo que viste y canta con esos pantalones apretados y cinco kilos en joyería.

—Yo… pero… mi hermana los adora —dijo de pronto—. No habla de otra cosa que no sean ustedes… y sus canciones… La del Monsoon… Los vio en vivo hace dos años en New York.

—Yep —corroboró Gustav—. Estuvimos ahí en varias fechas su mal no recuerdo.

—Ella se va a querer morir cuando se entere de que estuvieron aquí y ella no. Wow… —Sonrió Michael y se llevó la mano a la boca—. No lo puedo creer. ¿Puedo pedirles un autógrafo? ¿Y una fotografía con ustedes?

—Claro —asintió Georgie, y Gustav la imitó.

El resto de la cena transcurrió entre anécdotas suyas de la gira que estaban por empezar en febrero  y planes a futuro que incluían viajar e intereses mundanos como un curso de cocina francesa para Georgie y algo de clases de ruso para Gustav, así que cuando fue el turno de despedirse, tanto Gustav como Georgie sintieron que habían hecho un nuevo amigo, que aunque una pizca fanfarrón, era en suma una gran persona.

Cumpliendo su promesa de antes, posaron con él en una fotografía, firmaron con su mejor estampa en una servilleta para él y otra para su hermana más un mensaje personalizado, y como último favor personal le pidieron que mantuviera en secreto lo de su noviazgo.

—Sería un gran detalle de tu parte si lo guardaras para ti —dijo Gustav, quien vio a Michael directo a los ojos—, y que no lo divulgaras con nadie por el momento.

—Hecho —aceptó Michael, y cerraron su trato con sendos apretones de mano.

De la mesa del comedor pasaron a la sala donde el apogeo de la fiesta estaba en su punto álgido. A punto de medianoche, la música sonaba fuerte pero no tanto como para impedir que conversaran, y eso hicieron en uno de los tantos estudios de la planta baja. Por aquí y allá correteaban los hijos de los invitados, y Gustav admitió para sí lo aliviado que estaba de que sólo por esa noche la lista de huéspedes fuera a crecer, porque dudaba poder aguantar una jornada de veinticuatro horas con semejante multitud.

El plan era dormir una última noche en la casa de Susan y John, y al día siguiente partirían de regreso a New York donde pasarían la velada con Robert en su departamento, y así el veintiséis estarían en la tarde estarían de regreso en el aeropuerto para volver a Alemania. Georgie habría preferido quedarse con Robert un par de días más, pero los Schäfer los esperaban, y compromisos eran compromisos.

—¿Te molesta si bailo con Michael? —Le preguntó Georgie a Gustav en las horas de la madrugada y cuando el flujo de personas empezaba a decaer, unos porque ya habían subido a sus habitaciones a dormir la borrachera y otros porque ya estaban sintiendo los estragos de la sidra que había corrido como agua potable y preferían filosofar con otros en su misma condición etílica.

Gustav resistió estoico el ramalazo de celos que le quemó a través de las terminaciones nerviosas pero asintió una vez, consciente de que era culpa suya y de su timidez por no ser él mismo quien sacara a bailar a Georgie y tendría que hacer de tripas corazón cuando alguien más diera ese gran paso y la pidiera para una canción.

Desde su sitio en un mullido rincón y con una copa repleta hasta el borde de vodka que una de las empleadas domésticas le había servido, Gustav la observó bailar por espacio de diez minutos, siempre con pruedente distancia de Michael y con todo los dos pasándola bien, excepto por él que rumiaba su malestar y se lo aguantaba.

—Si las miradas pudieran matar… —Dijo una voz desde atrás, y al girarse descubrió Gustav que Robert estaba ahí y no se le escapa nada—. ¿No es ese Michael Benford?

—Michael, sí. Del apellido no sé, nunca le preguntamos.

—Es hijo de uno de los socios menores en la empresa. Buen muchacho, aunque un poco presumido.

—Ya lo comprobé.

—Y no baila nada mal, Georgie quiero decir.

—Pues no.

—Y si tanto te molesta que alguien más usurpe tu legítimo lugar —le posó la mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón— deberías hacer algo al respecto. Si permites que el miedo al ridículo limite cómo vives tu vida, estarás perdido, Gustav.

—Robbie, cariño… —Se les acercó una rubia que durante la velada no había parado de coquetear con Robert, y que como Georgie había definido antes, encajaba a la perfección en la posición de ‘chica con pechos grandes’ del tipo que más le gustaban a su progenitor.

—Yo me retiro —se despidió Robert, e inclinándose sobre Gustav agregó una última oración—: Y piensa en lo que te dije.

—Ok.

Gustav los vio desaparecer con dirección a las escaleras, y supuso que esa noche agradecerían como nunca que la habitación de Robert estuviera en el pasillo de enfrente en lugar de un lado.

Para entonces, su ánimo había decaído, y del contenido de su copa no quedaba ni una gota. Gustav estaba indeciso si interrumpir a Georgie en su diversión o simplemente retirarse, pero ella fue quien tomó la decisión por él al abandonar a Michael y volver a su lado.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Un poco.

—¿Todo bien o quieres que nos vayamos a la cama?

—¿Pero Michael…?

—Hey… —Georgie le acarició la mejilla—. Sólo le diré adiós y listo.

Cumpliendo funciones sociales, Georgie compartió con Michael un último abrazo y luego éste se acercó a Gustav para decirle que había sido un gusto conocerlo. La despedida fue platónica, y cuando al fin se vieron libres para retirarse, comprobaron con asombro que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y la fiesta, aunque iba en declive, todavía contaba con un buen número de invitados que bebían y se divertían como si no hubiera un mañana del qué preocuparse.

—Vamos —le tendió Georgie la mano a Gustav, y con los dedos entrelazados subieron a la habitación de ella, donde Gustav se lanzó de espalda sobre la cama y la observó atento mientras Georgie iba y venía dejando el vestido que llevaba en el suelo, los tacones en otro lado, y una toalla desmaquillante que tiró sucia en la basura. De su pelo retiró los clips con los que lo había mantenido en su sitio, y en ropa interior se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre Gustav mientras le abría los botones de la camisa y luego le bajaba los pantalones por las piernas.

—No creo que pueda… mucho alcohol en la sangre… —Murmuró Gustav, lo que le hizo ganador de un pellizco en el costado.

—¿Optimismo a tope, eh? Pero yo tampoco creo poder. Vi a papá cuando subió con esa mujer y ugh. Sé que es un adulto y todo eso, pero me daría grima tener sexo cuando él tiene sexo en la habitación de enfrente.

—Seh… Toda una historia de terror —balbuceó Gustav con los ojos pesados—. ¿Michael bailó bien?

—Decente. Menos mal que no me pisó, y le hace falta mover más la cadera, pero como reemplazo estuvo pasable.

—¿Reemplazo?

—De ti, bobo. Una pobre imitación, porque mientras no me saques a bailar…

—Pronto, muy pronto…

—Mmm, _seguro_ —ironizó Georgie, y fue lo último que le dijo.

Acurrucándose sobre su pecho, Georgie suspiró y cerró los ojos. Lo mismo Gustav, quien la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y se dejó llevar por la modorra de una leve borrachera.

En tiempo récord estaban fuera del mundo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Loitsche I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pasé por el arco del triunfo cuestiones logísticas del viaje, las conexiones y los trasbordos, pero finjamos que así es en realidad, ¿ok?

**4.- Loitsche I.**

 

Su partida de New York se dio en un día de bien clima en que Georgie se abrazó a su progenitor con fuerza y derramó un par de lágrimas, porque como venía ocurriendo más y más en los últimos años, lo extrañaba tanto durante sus ausencias que le dolía el pecho.

—Vamos, cariño —le acarició Robert la espalda—. Este año iré yo de visita en pascuas y nos divertiremos.

—Falta mucho para eso.

—Llevaré regalos. Muchos regalos.

—Jo, es que sólo te quiero a ti —le dio Georgie un último apretón y lo soltó. Con disimulo se limpió el borde inferior de los ojos antes de volver a hablar—. Nos la hemos pasado genial aquí contigo, pero es momento de partir. ¿Me vas a extrañar?

—Con todo el corazón.

—Yo igual, papá —musitó Georgie la última palabra, un vocablo por demás ajeno a ella y a la relación que tenía con Robert en un trato de iguales, pero que salía a la luz cada vez que la bajista se sentía vulnerable—. ¿Pascuas, correcto?

—En pascuas —confirmó éste con un beso en la frente.

Gustav también se despidió de Robert, y aunque su abrazo fue más del tipo masculino donde la regla era una palmada en la espalda y después un firme apretón de manos mientras se miraban a los ojos, el mensaje que se transmitieron resonó fuerte y claro para ambos.

“Cuida a mi hija, muchacho” y “Así lo haré, señor” en el que cada uno adoptó el papel que se esperaba de él y pasó a ocupar su lugar en la vida de Georgie.

El embarque fue como cualquier otro. Por un lado el equipaje que viajaría en la bodega del avión y colgando del brazo el que llevarían en cabina por las próximas trece horas de vuelo, unas cuantas extras porque el avión iba a tener una escala en Londres y y no había modo de remediar eso si es que querían llegar a Hamburg el día que tenían planeado.

—Maravilloso, justo lo que necesitaba —gruñó Georgie al enterarse de que su tiempo de tortura sería más largo de lo habitual, a lo que Gustav replicó con que tendrían un cielo despejado y libre de tormentas, así que sería de lo más tranquilo.

Tras pasar por aduana y las revisiones de rutina, Gustav y Georgie abordaron el avión y pasaron a ocupar sus asientos, que para bien o para mal, resultaron ser los de la ventanilla y el de a un lado, con la desventaja de que en el tercero se encontraba un hombre en la cuarentena de la vida y con una aroma que delataba su falta de higiene.

—¿Ventanilla o en medio? —Preguntó Gustav por cortesía a Georgie, y ésta arrugó la nariz. Entre dos males, eligió enfrentarse a sus miedos antes que soportar la peste a axila y boca sin cepillada que emanaba de ese sujeto.

Apenas acomodarse en los asientos y colocarse los cinturones de seguridad, Georgie hizo amago de sacar de su bolso de mano el pastillero en el que guardaba sus píldoras para el viaje, pero Gustav la detuvo.

—Georgie, por favor…

La bajista suspiró. —Sabes cuánto odio volar. Y será peor si tengo que hacerlo despierta, porque me voy a marear igual que en un barco, a cada sacudida pensaré que estamos por venirnos en picada al océano, y para colmo, seré una soberana molestia para ti cuando te triture la mano y te clave las uñas.

—Pues adelante —dijo Gustav, extendiéndole la mano—, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Gus… —Fue el turno de Georgie en decir su nombre con un leve tono de reproche que no admitía réplicas—. Ten compasión de mí.

—La tengo, pero así como tú _odias_ volar, yo _odio_ con todo mi ser el pasar tantas horas con el cascarón vacío de tu cuerpo dando tumbos y casi en rigor mortis.

—Lo haces sonar tan horrible.

—Y lo es —gruñó Gustav—, porque me preocupas cuando duermes tan profundo y no me atrevo ni a moverme para ir al sanitario porque temo regresar y encontrar que te resbalaste del asiento al piso como un fardo de ropa sucia. —Gustav pegó sus muslos—. No estoy diciendo que esté en mi derecho de impedirte tomar esas pastillas, pero… ¿No podrías al menos omitir ese somnífero?

—Supongo que… —Georgie se mordió el labio inferior—. Podría al menos intentarlo.

—Y yo te estaría infinitamente agradecido. Es más, no pondré ni una mueca cuando me claves las uñas en el brazo. Seré tan valiente como tú, y que sea el pago justo por tenerte despierta todas las horas que dure el vuelo.

—Ay, Gus —musitó Georgie—, si tan sólo fuera valiente para empezar, pero está bien.

Extrayendo del pastillero el somnífero, Georgie se lo dio a Gustav bajo órdenes precisas de desaparecerlo o caería en la tentación. A la menor oportunidad Gustav le pidió a una de las azafatas un poco de agua para Georgie y que se deshiciera de la pastilla sobrante, y con sus propios ojos comprobó que cayera en un bote de basura que permanecía semioculto debajo del carro de servicio.

—Listo. Ahora no hay marcha atrás.

Georgie se estremeció cuando las compuertas se cerraron y el capitán a mando anunció que estaban a minutos de coger pista y despegar.

—Tu amiga ya está mayorcita para ser tan llorona —se entrometió el tercer pasajero en su línea, y al pronunciarse, su aliento le propinó a Gustav una patada de mal olor en plena nariz.

—Es mi novia —le espetó Gustav, al instante irritado por su intromisión—, ¿y a ti qué diablos te importa, eh? Ocúpate de tus asuntos, empezando por una buena ducha con abundante jabón y un buen sorbo al antiséptico bucal.

—Gus, basta —le advirtió Georgie, quien conocía de sobra lo corta que tenía la mecha Gustav y lo fácil que era el hacerlo estallar a la menor chispa—. No le prestes atención.

—Haz caso de tu amiguita —se mofó el hombre, y la mandíbula de Gustav se encajó en su sitio cuando éste rechinó los dientes.

Georgie contrajo el rostro, porque lo que ocurrió medio segundo después lo adivinó apenas cruzó la mente de Gustav. Con una fuerza desproporcionada y reflejos de felino que tantas horas de práctica se le habían desarrollado frente a su set de batería, Gustav contrajo el brazo y como impulsado por un resorte le dio de lleno en el rostro al hombre con el codo.

Un crujido y un quejido húmedo fueron todo lo se escuchó de pronto en la cabina.

—¡Hijo de la gran pu-…! —Gritó el hombre, y al instante la mayor parte del resto de los pasajeros en el avión se giraron en su dirección.

A favor de Gustav jugó que el avión estuviera recorriendo la pista de despegue, y que justo después del golpe y posible rotura de tabique cobrara velocidad y el aparato se elevara del suelo apenas unos segundos después.

—Joder, Gustav —se lamentó Georgie por ambos mientras el baterista ignoraba las palabrotas del hombre a su lado, que como podía se contenía la hemorragia con la manga de su camiseta al tiempo que lo amenazaba con hacérselo pagar apenas el avión se estabilizara.

A su alrededor se armó un enjambre de murmullos que atrajo la atención de varias azafatas, que desde sus propios asientos no podían hacer nada hasta que el avión volviera a estar en posición horizontal, así que cuando por fin el aparató se estabilizó, Gustav se encontró con que le debía explicaciones no sólo al sujeto, sino también al equipo de vuelo.

—¡Este idiota me atacó primero! —Rezongó el hombre, apartando de un manotazo la ayuda que una de las azafatas le ofrecía.

—Señor, por favor cálmese —le ordenó otra chica del personal, lo que sólo contribuyó a que éste gritara más alto que lo habían agredido y que planeaba demandar.

—Adelante —dijo Gustav con total tranquilidad—. Tengo dinero para que sea una pelea larga y ganarla al final.

—Chist, Gustav —le pidió Georgie que se calmara, que no fuera pendenciero, pero fue en vano.

El sujeto hizo amago de revolverle a Gustav el golpe, y éste lo interceptó sujetando su muñeca entre dedos fuertes como tenazas. Bastó un apretón de lo más inofensivo para tenerlo gritando por piedad y que las azafatas se impusieran entre los dos con la advertencia de enfrentarse a las autoridades una vez aterrizaran.

—Bah —lo soltó Gustav, esperando con ello que cada uno se dedicara a darle la espalda al otro por el resto del viaje, pero no fue el caso cuando el hombre se puso en pie en el reducido espacio que los separaba de la siguiente fila y se le fue encima.

Hizo falta que entre varias azafatas y el copiloto del vuelo intervinieran para separarlos, y sólo entonces Gustav descubrió que había recibido un puñetazo en la mejilla, pero que a cambio le había despostillado un diente al individuo con el que en tiempo récord había pasado de ‘tipo desagradable que se sentó a mi lado’ a ‘enemigo jurado y orinaré en su tumba’.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Le recriminó Georgie, quien también se había parado y lo sujetaba del cuello de su camiseta—. ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!

—¡Él ha empezado y-…! —La visión de Gustav perdió poco a poco los tintes rojizos con los que antes había olvidado la cordura—. Y...

—Sepárenlos, y si vuelvo a escuchar una sola palabra de ustedes dos caballeros durante el resto del vuelo, considérense en serios problemas, ¿he sido clara? —Inquirió la azafata jefe con tanta autoridad que tanto Gustav como el otro pasajero tragaron saliva y aceptaron sus condiciones—. Tengo autoridad legal para esposarlos y mantenerlos en aislamiento dentro de la cabina de equipaje, así que piensen bien sus siguientes acciones o palabras, y más vale que no lo olviden en las próximas horas.

El asiento que quedó libre al lado de Gustav pronto se vio ocupado por otro individuo al que se le habían ofrecido kilómetros de vuelo gratis si aceptaba el cambio de lugar, y al pasar a quedar al lado de Gustav, se cuidó bien en no molestarlo y hasta de cederle el reposabrazos.

Ya con más calma y menos testosterona y adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, Gustav se esforzó por conseguir la atención de Georgie, pero ésta se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoró.

—Si para esto querías que me mantuviera despierta, jódete bien y mucho, Gustav —siseó por lo bajo y le dio la espalda tanto como era posible en los reducidos asientos de la clase turista.

Aun así, cuando el avión experimentó un par de vientos que le hicieron sacudirse en el aire, Georgie no se resistió a que la mano de Gustav sujetara la suya y con el pulgar le acariciara el dorso en rítmicos movimientos hasta que las turbulencias pasaron, pero en ningún momento dio señales de perdonarlo todavía.

A partir de ese punto el vuelo transcurrió sin más contratiempos, y una vez que las luces se apagaron para cruzar de noche el tramo final del viaje, Gustav aprovechó para hacer las paces con Georgie.

—Lo siento.

—Ya.

—Es que…

—En serio, Gus. Déjalo estar.

—Pero es que-…

Georgie suspiró, y en las sombras que se proyectaban dentro de la cabina, Gustav adivinó que ella no estaba enojada, sino sólo decepcionada.

—No me gusta cuando actúas como un bruto. Sean por celos, sea por rabia, tienes que aprender a controlar mejor tus arranques de ira.

—Vale. Lo prometo. Me voy a esforzar.

Georgie abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero en el último momento se lo guardó para sí. —Me preocupas —dijo en cambio.

Avergonzado, Gustav bajó el mentón. —Lo siento.

Acurrucándose el uno contra el otro, no tardaron en convertir su silencio en modorra y después en un par de horas de sueño de las cuales despertaron de golpe cuando las luces en cabina se encendieron y recibieron el aviso de estar en pleno descenso sobre la capital londinense.

—Ugh —se cubrió Georgie los ojos con el brazo.

El aterrizaje y nuevo despeje que en el interín incluyó el intercambio de una docena de pasajeros tomó aproximadamente una hora, y al volverse a encontrar sobrevolando Europa, Gustav comentó que era la última vez que reservaban con escalas y en clase econónomica.

Tras un par de horas más en las que les fue imposible volver a pegar las pestañas, aterrizaron en Magdeburg en la mañana de un día con poca luz de sol a causa de densos nubarrones cargados de nieve que se habían adelantado a la temporada.

Apenas aterrizar, Gustav se encargó de bajar sus maletines de mano del compartimento superior, y en eso estaba cuando el pasajero con el que había peleado antes pasó a su lado y lo pateó en la pantorrilla. No tan fuerte para hacerlo gritar de dolor, pero si lo suficiente como para que no quedara impune.

Ya que al retirarse el hombre le dio la espalda, Gustav aprovechó para devolverle el favor con un golpe certero en la corva de la rodilla que propició su desplome en el pasillo y en la que cayó de bruces como un costal de papas al suelo sucio.

Gustav se atrevió a sonreír con satisfacción, y aunque Georgie luchó por mostrarse molesta, lo cierto es que después del intercambio ella también se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa.

Los gritos del hombre atrajeron a un par de azafatas, que agotadas luego de un vuelo de casi doce horas lo mandaron recoger su equipaje y retirarse sin armar más escándalo. A Gustav le dedicaron una mirada de reproche, pero como la opinión general era que en este segundo encuentro el hombre se lo había buscado por resentido, tanto Gustav como Georgie pudieron bajar sin enfrentarse a mayores consecuencias.

La rutina de recoger equipaje, pasar por aduanas, y conseguir cruzar sin mayores contratiempos se dio sin demoras, y apenas cruzar las puertas que separaban las salas internacionales del resto del aeropuerto fue que se toparon con Franziska y Frederick, quienes esperaban por ellos con el automóvil cargado de equipaje porque juntos iban a viajar para reunirse con el resto de los Schäfer en Loitsche.

—Franny.

—Gusti.

Los hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras que Frederick y Georgie optaron por un par de besos y esperar a que aquel par terminara con su demostración cariñosa. Georgie después saludó a Franziska con alegría, en cambio que Gustav y el marido de ésta se limitaron a la formalidad de estrechar manos.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? —Preguntó Franziska, y por respuesta obtuvo un idéntico par de quejidos—. ¿Qué?

—Gustav se peleó con alguien en pleno despegue —respondió Georgie—, y no fue una escena agradable de contemplar. Hubo sangre, y una repetición que pudo haber escalado a más cuando estábamos por bajar del avión, así que... ‘Regular’ no explica en realidad lo tenso que resultó.

—Ese imbécil se lo buscó —gruñó Gustav—. Y si lo volviera a ver, sería capaz de-…

—Vale pues, no tienes por qué ponerte físico —dijo Franziska—. No quiero una repetición de aquella vez en el supermercado.

—¿Uh? —Se dirigió Georgie hacía Franziska—. ¿Cuál vez del supermercado?

—Ach, Franny. No. Por favor, no.

Sin importarle que su hermano menor prefiriera una curación con alcohol en los nudillos pelados que escucharle relatar aquel altercado, Franziska narró un incidente de muchos años atrás cuando Gustav se formó en la cola del supermercado para ganar tiempo mientras ella recolectaba sus compras en una canastilla y un individuo se metió enfrente de él al considerarlo demasiado pequeño como para oponer resistencia y le robó el espacio, aunque no por mucho tiempo… Con una paciencia que era casi inexistente, Gustav había reclamado lo que era justo, y cuando el patán lo mandó callar fue que éste se percató de lo grave de su error.

—O sea —resumió Franziska su historia mientras acomodaban las maletas en la atestada cajuela y se preparaban para partir—, Gus no tendría más de doce años y poco le importó que este individuo le ganara por al menos treinta centímetros. Sin más lo corneó, e igual que lo haría un toro, lo lanzó por lo menos dos metros fuera de la fila con el impulso del cabezazo que le dio. Fue épico… Hasta que el gerente de la tienda nos pidió que nos retiraramos y no volviéramos jamás. Y eso, dejen les digo, fue lo peor de tener que explicarles a nuestros padres por qué ya no podíamos comprar más ahí.

—No es mi momento de más orgullo —masculló Gustav, que para entonces ya estaban los cuatro dentro del vehículo y Frederick ya tenía puesto el pie en el acelerador y se incorporaba al tránsito de la ciudad—. Además, he aprendido a controlar mejor mis estallidos de rabia.

—Vaaaale —ironizó Franziska—. De uno semanal a uno anual por lo que entiendo.

Rebatiendo Gustav que no era cierto y Franziska que sí y que no lo negara, los dos se enfrascaron en una de esas clásicas discusiones entre hermanos que no llevaban a nada, pero que servían para pasar el rato, y así se les fueron los primeros veinte minutos en el automóvil mientras salían de Magdeburg y pasaban a la Autobahn.

—Y si logramos ganarle a la nieve, estaremos en Loitsche en tiempo récord —dijo Frederick emitiendo su juicio y con la aguja del velocímetro manteniéndose en lo alto lo suficiente para ir por el segundo carril a la izquierda.

—Si son listos, dormirán todo lo que puedan antes de que lleguemos —les previno Franziska a Gustav y a Georgie—. Este año nos van a visitar un par de primos segundos, ¿o son de tercer grado?, como sea, por el lado paterno y traen consigo dos bebés menores de un año y varios críos en edad difícil.

—No se diga más —dijo Gustav, acomodándose con Georgie en el asiento trasero de tal manera en que los cinturones de seguridad se mantuvieran en su sitio y ellos dos acurrucados en una posición propicia.

En un talento aprendido tras largos viajes con la banda, cayeron dormidos antes de la marca de los cinco minutos.

 

La recepción en la casa Schäfer que Gustav esperaba fuera discreta y sin tantas demostraciones de afecto, resultó ser precisamente lo opuesto, ya que aunque habían superado Navidad y los días posteriores, todavía se encontraba un buen número de familiares reunidos bajo su techo, y cada uno de ellos se empecinó en pellizcarle las mejillas, comérselo a besos, darle achuchones de oso polar, y comentar “cuánto había crecido”, lo que resultaba como una observación de lo más sobada porque ya estaba en la tercera década de la vida y los centímetros que agregaba a su anatomía más bien eran a lo ancho que a lo largo.

Georgie recibió un trato similar, y con cada pariente que la elogiaba por “haberse llevado el premio mayor con Gusti”, era que ambos tenían que mentir y denegar su relación.

—Oh no, tía Enid, no somos novios.

—Qué va, primo Henry, Georgie es una amiga y nada más.

—¿En serio crees que hacemos buena pareja, Mimí? Pero no.

De la puerta principal a las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso había sólo un tramo de tres metros que en circunstancias normales se cruzaba en escasos cinco segundos, pero que en el caso de Gustav y Georgie se trató de una demora de casi media hora en la que los atosigaron con atenciones y les impidieron retirarse a la habitación que les correspondía durante su estancia.

No fue sino hasta que Tobías, el padre de Gustav intervino, que por fin el círculo que se había formado alrededor de los recién llegados se dispersó y les permitió respirar de nuevo con libertad.

—Caray… —Suspiró Gustav por lo bajo cuando de una vez por todas su primas pequeñas se le desprendieron de los bajos del pantalón—. Eso fue intenso.

—Y que lo digas —le secundó Georgie, desabrochándose la bufanda y después la chaqueta de invierno que en interiores y con calefacción era un suplicio.

Gustav la ayudó a desvestirse y después a colgarlos en el perchero de la entrada que estaba repleto a reventar por otra tanta docena de prendas similares, empezaron con la engorrosa labor de llevar su equipaje escaleras arriba al viejo cuarto del que tantos recuerdos tenían.

—Espero no les moleste dormir en el colchón inflable —se disculpó Erna apenas entraron a su cuarto de costura, otrora la recámara de Gustav y de la cual ya no quedaban ni vestigios—. En el sofá-cama de la estancia no tendrían privacidad, y el colchón que estaba guardado en el sótano lo orinaron las ratas y lo tiramos. Esto es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir en tan poco tiempo.

—Está bien, señora Schäfer —dijo Georgie, quien acostumbrada a dormir donde fuera cuando estaban de gira, un colchón inflable le parecía un lujo—, que bastante es que me permita alojarme con ustedes en estas fechas.

—Siéntete como parte de la familia, cariño —le abrazó la mujer por la cintura.

—Gracias por todo, mamá.

—No hay de qué. Yo bajaré a la cocina porque tengo una sopa en el fogón, pero ustedes siéntanse a sus anchas. Cuando la comida esté lista les avisaré.

—Ok —corearon Gustav y Georgie, y cuando Erna saliendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ambos exhalaron el aire de sus pulmones.

—Supongo que no hay hogar como el hogar, pero… —Gustav se atusó el cabello—. Estos días aquí prometen y mucho.

—Estaremos bien. Es decir, ¿sigue el plan en pie?

Gustav torció la boca. —Mientras no tengamos una mejor alternativa, sí.

—Vale…

Ocupándose cada quien en acomodar su maleta y vaciar los enseres personales que iban a usar con mayor frecuencia durante esos días, acabaron por darse la espalda para no revelar al otro cuando les dolía esa decisión, que conjunta al fin y al cabo, les estaba empañando esa semana que iban a pasar juntos.

Es que después de todo, su relación seguía siendo un secreto del que dependía no sólo su carrera, sino también la de los gemelos, y bien era sabido que los rumores cuanto más jugosos (y el suyo lo era) corrían como la polvora. Faltaría una simple confirmación ante cualquier familiar o amigo de dudosa confianza para que la nota de su romance llegara a los encabezados de Bild.de y que de ahí David Jost, o más probablemente Bill seguido muy cerca de Tom, exigiera sus cabezas en bandeja de plata para resarcir los daños.

Les había costado lo suyo llegar a esa conclusión, pero una vez elegido su plan de acción, habían acordado no dar marcha atrás. Y era así como iban a mantener las demostraciones de afecto al mínimo y renunciar al contacto físico, tanto si se tratara de tener como testigo a una de las primas pequeñas que tanto adoraba sentarse en el regazo de Gustav o la tía abuela segunda que estaba un poco ciega y sorda como una tapia, ellos se esforzarían para no caer en la tentación de revelar la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Claro que en evidente contraste compartirían un cuarto, y también una cama, pero negarían hasta el hartazgo que se tratara de nada más que una amistad de muchos años que les permitiera entablar aquella confianza absoluta sin que de por medio nada más que dormir ocurriera, y estaban preparados para sufrir y soportar los comentarios que les harían al respecto.

—Estoy nerviosa de bajar y que empiece el interrogatorio —dijo Georgie de pronto con un par de calcetines en la mano y el ceño fruncido.

—Mamá ya les previno de ser indiscretos so riesgo de dormir en la caseta del perro, pero no prometo nada.

—Ya, es que está fuera de su control. Igual será… incómodo cuando empiecen con su sesión de preguntas y respuestas y a cambio esperen que les entreguemos cada pequeña traza de nuestra intimidad.

—Lo dudo —rió Gustav—. Mamá los apuñalaría con su tenedor para trinchar antes de que llegara a mayores.

—Y por eso que la adoro.

—Y el sentimiento es mutuo, créeme.

Aligerado el ambiente, terminaron de desempacar y se recostaron de espaldas sobre el colchón.

—Uhm, ¿has subido de peso? —Inquirió Georgie cuando se hizo evidente que uno de los dos ejercía más presión que el otro sobre la superficie, y no podía ser ella cuando al voltear a un costado descubrió a Gustav casi diez centímetros por debajo de su nivel.

—Tal vez, excepto que ahora mis jeans me quedan grandes y las camisetas apretadas de los brazos. Debe ser esa rutina de pesas; reduje centímetros, pero aumente en kilos.

—Oh, pues debo admitir que te ves mejor que nunca. En especial cuando flexionas los bíceps y… —La bajista se mordió el labio inferior—. Tú me entiendes.

—¿Ah sí? —Gustav rodó hasta aprisionarla con él arriba—. Dime más.

A punto estaba Georgie de hacerlo cuando unos tímidos golpes contra la madera se dejaron escuchar, y apenas tuvieron tiempo de separarse cuando la cabeza rubia de Leah, una de las primas más pequeñas de Gustav hizo acto de aparición.

—Gusti, ¿quieres jugar a las escondidillas? —La niña sonrió—. Hola, Georgie. Tú también puedes unirte si quieres, así seremos cinco.

Gustav y Georgie compartieron una breve mirada. Del deseo que segundos antes se formara en la parte baja de sus vientres no quedaba nada, y en cambio la propuesta de divertirse con los críos no sonaba del todo mal si tomaban en consideración que después podrían pretextar cansancio y retirarse temprano de vuelta al dormitorio.

—Vale —aceptó Gustav—. Corran a esconderse mientras Georgie y yo contamos hasta cien. Y listos o no, iremos por ustedes.

Leah salió con prisa y gritando al resto de niños que se apresuraran a buscar un sitio donde esconderse, y sus pisadas resonaron en las escaleras por un par de segundos antes de que el silencio volviera a reinar.

—¿En verdad vamos a jugar? —Preguntó Georgie, quien provenía de una familia tan pequeña, compacta y desapegada que no sabía los protocolos adecuados para situaciones como esa.

—Sólo si tú quieres, pero yo tengo que encontrar a cada niño si es que quiero evitarme líos. La última vez no pude dar con el paradero de Danielle, ya sabes, la pelirroja con pecas, y permaneció escondida en la tina de la secadora por más de cinco horas. El regaño que obtuve a cambio fue monumental.

Georgie se incorporó de un salto. —Si es así, ¡en marcha! Tú la planta baja y yo la alta. Y el que encuentre la mayor cantidad de niños gana un premio.

—¿Qué premio?

—El ganador lo elige —murmuró Georgie de lo más sugerente, batiendo pestañas y con un puchero que incitaba a más.

—Hecho. Un trato es un trato.

Cruzando los meñiques en una promesa irrompible, se pusieron manos a la acción.

 

 

Gran parte de ese día se les fue en jugar con los niños, y después, cuando lograron cansarlos y se acostaron a dormir la siesta, Gustav y Georgie aprovecharon para dar un paseo por los alrededores del pueblo, aprovechando que la nieve era más bien escasa y soplaba poco viento.

—Tengan cuidado —les advirtió Erna cuando los vio colocarse gorros y bufandas para enfrentarse a las condiciones climatológicas externas—. Uno nunca sabe con quién se puede topar por el camino.

Ambos captaron el mensaje explícito, que era más que ser discretos, mantener una distancia apropiada entre los dos y no cogerse de la mano ni por error, porque en Loitsche no había quién no conociera el nombre de la banda o los suyos propios, y bastaría cualquier testigo ocular para que se corrieran los rumores y que estos alcanzaran oídos indiscretos.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó Gustav—. Sólo iremos a la tienda y volveremos. No serán más de veinte minutos en total.

—Muy bien, pero lleguen a tiempo para la cena.

Saliendo al porche, Georgie aspiró el fresco aroma de la nieve y se caló mejor el gorro sobre el cabello.

—Por mucho tiempo que pase, Loitsche es igual cada invierno, ¿no? —Dijo Gustav, quien encabezó la marcha por el jardín delantero hasta que se encontraron en la acera. Más temprano debía de haber pasado la barredora, porque las calles estaban despejadas y pequeños montones de nieve sucia se acumulaban en los bordillos.

—Sí y no, porque… —Georgie rememoró un par de imágenes—. Los árboles de la entrada del pueblo están más grandes que nunca, y demolieron ese viejo parque de juegos y lo reconstruyeron desde cero.

—No me fijé.

—Hasta nuestras casas han cambiado. Mamá dice que pintó la suya, pero como hace una buena temporada que no la visito pues… —Georgie chasqueó la lengua—. Da igual. El resto sigue como siempre. Hasta da la impresión de que aquí sólo viven los mismos de siempre.

—Excepto nosotros —le señaló Gustav.

Georgie asintió despacio. —Seh, excepto nosotros. Y los gemelos.

—Los gemelos nunca pertenecieron aquí —dijo Georgie—. Sólo estaban de paso.

—Cuando lo pones así suena tan… cierto. Ese par nunca encajó en Loitsche, y aunque sea terrible admitirlo, gran parte de ello fue su personalidad y deseo de sobresalir.

—Cierto —concedió Georgie—, pero como es gracias a ellos que nuestras cuentas del banco están llenas con efectivo suficiente para comprar lo que nos venga en gana, no tengo quejas.

—Yo tampoco.

A base de caminar despacio y con los brazos entrelazados (siempre cuidando de dar una impresión amistosa y no romántica), se tardaron casi media hora en llegar al minisuper, y una vez ahí se limitaron a comprar un par de golosinas para los primos pequeños, unas barras de chocolate para Georgie, condones, dos latas de jugo y un par de revistas que Georgie tenía planes de leer mientras se encontraran de visita. Pagaron, y sus compras quedaron en una sola bolsa que Gustav se encargó de cargar de regreso con su mano libre.

Durante el trayecto conversaron un poco más de los cambios que habían visto hasta el momento en Loitsche, y fue por ello que al entrar en la casa olvidaron por completo el mantener lejos del alcance de media docena de pares de manos inquietas la bolsa de compra. Antes de salir Gustav les había prometido a sus primos pequeños que les iba a traer golosinas, y apenas correrse la voz de que estaba de vuelta, todos se habían congregado a su alrededor para pedir el premio de su espera.

En desorden y porque cada uno de ellos quería el dulce más grande y apetitoso, cada uno de ellos metió la mano en la bolsa y extrajo su recompensa. Georgie no vio nada de malo en ello, sus chocolates los llevaba en la bolsa de la chaqueta que vestía, y supuso que el mismo caso había sido para Gustav con sus compras personales, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la prima Marie, una niña de apenas seis años y a la que le faltaban los dos dientes de enfrente, esbozó un puchero.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se arrodilló a su nivel al ver que la niña estaba inconforme con lo que le había tocado.

—Este dulce no es de los que me gustan —extendió la palma hacia arriba, y a la vista apareció el empaque metalizado de unos condones con lubricante extra.

—¡Oh! —Georgie le atrapó la manita entre las dos suyas y rápido miró de lado a lado para asegurarse que nadie más había sido testigo de eso—. Marie, ¿no quieres que cambiemos? Yo tengo una barra de chocolate y te la puedo dar a cambio de tu… dulce.

El puchero de Marie se intensificó. —¿Es con nueces? Porque las nueces me dan alergia.

—No, no —se apresuró Georgie a denegar—. Chocolate y caramelo. Y si no te gusta, tengo otra de chocolate y crema de avellana. ¿Qué tal, eh?

—Mmm… ¿Te gusta mucho mi dulce?

Georgie carraspeó y un leve tinte rojizo le subió por el cuello hasta las orejas. —Uhm, supongo que sí. Es decir, sí. Me gusta mucho. ¿Entonces qué, hacemos el cambio?

—Pero no me puedo decidir cuál de esos dos chocolates me gusta más —siguió Marie indecisa, y como en ese momento se acercó la madre de la niña a investigar qué clase de golosinas les iban a regalar, Georgie se sacó rápido del bolsillo las dos barras.

—Ten. Son tuyas, pero dame esto —le retiró el paquete de condones que en medio segundo desapareció en una de sus bolsas laterales y que ni bajo cacheo policial lograrían inspeccionarle.

—Gracias, Georgie —le pasó Marie los brazos por el cuello y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla—. Eres mi prima favorita en el mundo.

Conmovida hasta el tuétano por la repentina muestra de cariño, a Georgie no le pasó por alto que hasta entonces Marie se había mostrado reservada en su trato con ella, y sospechaba que Gustav era la razón. Marie idolatraba a su primo mayor con todo su corazón, y la presencia de Georgie limitaba el tiempo que la niña podía disfrutar con Gustav, así que no era ninguna sorpresa que su recibimiento hubiera sido más bien frío horas atrás, y que a la vez, con ese pequeño gesto se la ganara.

Marie corrió a presumirle a su mamá que Georgie le había obsequiado dos barras de chocolate, veloz en explicar que ninguna tenía nuez y sin hacer mención del extraño paquete de dulces que le había tocado antes, así que en cuanto madre e hija les dieron la espalda, Georgie resopló y en el proceso sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

—¿Le diste a Marie tus chocolates? —Preguntó Gustav de lo más extrañado, pues conocía el vicio de Georgie por el cacao y ni a él le convidaba ni una mordidita, mucho menos dos barras completas.

—Sí, porque tú permitiste que Marie se llevara tus condones —le siseó Georgie, y le permitió a Gustav una mirada al interior de su bolsillo donde destacaba el empaque metalizado—. Idiota.

—Jooo… —Gustav se llevó la mano al rostro y se dio con ella en la frente—. Te repondré el chocolate, lo juro.

—Ya pasó, Gus. Mejor… —Georgie bajó su voz hasta que sólo fue audible para ellos dos—. Haz que mi motín de guerra valga la pena.

—¿Uh?

—Los condones. Porque en mi maleta hay lubricante, y quiero volver a probar eso que tú ya sabes…

«Anal. Anal. Anal.», repitió Gustav como un mantra, ¿Porque qué más era si no? A veces Georgie estaba de ánimo para ir por la senda no tan tradicional, una actividad de la que ambos disfrutaban sobremanera pero que no repetían seguido porque requería de preparación previa y tiempo de sobra, y en gira o con los gemelos bajo el mismo techo era imposible.

—Eso si estás interesado… —Agregó Georgie, al deducir que en el cerebro de Gustav había ocurrido un cortocircuito neuronal. O mejor dicho, _neuroanal_.

—Lo estoy —admitió éste con la garganta seca—. Por supuesto que lo estoy.

—Vale, entonces… Uhm —Georgie lo miró a través de párpados pesados—, esta noche sin falta. Tendremos que ser lo más discretos posible, ¿ok?

Con un zumbido en los oídos que iba aumentando de nivel y una erección en proceso de formación, Gustav asintió. —Ok. Eso dalo por hecho…

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Loitsche II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No era mi plan poner dos escenas de sexo, y más porque me quería centrar en el asunto de las galletas y 'bienvenida a la familia' pero... No me pude resistir.

**5.-** **Loitsche II.**

 

Lo que comenzó como una pequeña aventura sexual con muchos besos, dedos, y abundante lubricante con una toalla por debajo de la cadera de Georgie para evitar manchas que después fueran imposibles de explicar, acabó sin más cuando a mitad del evento principal la energía sincronizada con la que se encontraban sus cuerpos provocó que la presión interna del colchón inflable llegara a tope, y entre las embestidas y jadeos, apareciera una fisura en una esquina.

Georgie fue la primera en notarlo…

—¡Gus! Oye, Gus…

El baterista no respondió, pues con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en la exquisita estrechez de su cuerpo, no tenía atención para nada más que el punto por el que estaban unidos.

—¡Hey, Gustav! —Le pateó Georgie, tarea nada fácil cuando se está sobre manos y rodillas y la superficie pasa de ser firme a convertirse en arenas movedizas.

Pronto fue imposible mantenerse en posición, y bajo su peso cedió el colchón al que cada vez le quedaba menos aire. Georgie se mordió los labios cuando una embestida particularme profunda la hizo ver las estrella y gemir, pero eso de poco le sirvió cuando la superficie se volvió inestable y acabó sin apoyó, lo que la posicionó sobre un hombro, con un codo doblado, y el trasero en lo alto, muy para la satisfacción de Gustav, quien de nada se enteraba y aprovechó para darle una nalgada que resonó en la quietud de la casa.

Georgie se mordió los nudillos, porque si al fin y al cabo iban a llegar hasta el final a pesar de la cama rota, más valía que el sacrificio se les fuera pagado con creces.

Gustav pasó de mantenerla sujeta por las caderas a deslizar una mano hacia un pecho donde le acarició los pezones alternadamente, y con la otra se dedicó a masturbarla hasta que a Georgie se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y experimentó un orgasmo tan intenso que los dedos de los pies se le acalambraron. El baterista no tardó en seguirla, y tras una serie de estocadas cortas y fuertes, terminó por correrse dentro del condón.

Desplomándose sobre Georgie, Gustav malinterpretó su quejido de dolor por uno de placer.

—Muero por repetirlo —dijo, besándole la nuca y el área detrás de la oreja.

—¡Ugh! —Fue la queja de Georgie—. Me estás machacando los huesos.

Sólo entonces apreció Gustav que sus rodillas descansaban en el suelo, y que a su alrededor los restos del colchón apenas contenían un mísero resto de aire.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! ¿Qué pasó?

—Rompimos el colchón infable, ¡eso pasó! —Exclamó Georgie, quien sólo entonces pudo apreciar lo gracioso del asunto y tuvo que enterrar el rostro en una almohada para acallar sus risas—. ¡Matamos al colchón, Gusti! ¡Lo destripamos sin más! ¡C’est fini! ¡Kaputt! —Resolló con su último aliento.

El baterista se semiincorporó a medias, lo suficiente para retirarse del interior de Georgie y deshacerse del condón que ahora colgaba de su pene de puro milagro, cortesía del corte de pasión que era descubrir los estropicios post-coitales a los que había sometido al mobiliario que ni de su propiedad era.

—Mamá va a querer saber con lujo de detalles como ocurrió este accidente —dijo Gustav después de anudar el condón y envolverlo en papel higiénico para disimular su presencia en el bote de la basura.

Su intentó de sentarse en el borde del colchón contribuyó a que de una de las esquinas saliera un chorro de aire que sonó igual que una flatulencia, y que les arrancó a ambos una serie de risitas bobas más propias de un par de críos que de una pareja adulta que recién acabara de hacer el amor.

—No podré mirarla a los ojos jamás en la vida —rodó Georgie hasta quedar bocarriba y con mortificación patente en cada uno de sus rasgos—. De aquí en adelante seré conocida como la amiga de Gustav con la que tuvo sexo anal y rompieron la cama inflable. Por Diosss… Mi vida se ha terminado. Mi dignidad se acaba de suicidar y me estoy planteando imitarla.

—Oh, vamos —intentó Gustav consolarla—. La amiga no, la novia. Erm, cuando podamos decirles realmente que lo eres. Y lo del anal puede quedar como un detalle en las sombras, no tenemos por qué contar _todo_ precisamente, sólo lo esencial si es que eso te gusta.

—No me sirves de alivio, Schäfer —gruñó Georgie.

—Bueno —accedió éste—, primero lo primero.

Verificando que la toalla que habían utilizado antes todavía estaba en condiciones, Gustav la usó para limpiarlos a ambos de cualquier rastro de lubricante y sudor, y después ayudó a Georgie a vestirse con sus pijamas de franela, ya que como comprobó en cuanto se pusieron en pie, ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas en las extremidades para sostenerse sin ayuda. Sólo por morbo y deseo de orgullo, Gustav preguntó:

—¿Tan bueno fue el orgasmo?

Georgie le lanzó una mirada con el filo de un puñal, pero su enojo no duró. —Vale, sí… Tú sabes que sí, no me hagas acariciarte más el ego.

—Por mí bien cuando me acaricias lo que sea… —Afirmó con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Gus, ¿podemos por favor enfocarnos en lo importante? —Refunfuñó Georgie—. Que mañana a primera hora tendremos que dar razones de este pobre colchón inflable y nadie en tu familia se va a creer que dos simples ‘amigos’ —remató con comillas en el aire usando ambos dedos índice— lo rompieron mientras dormían tranquilamente. Esa versión no se sostiene por sí sola.

—Tampoco nosotros ahora mismo, pero ya encontraremos una solución.

—¿Cuál, uh? Porque se supone que este colchón soportaba hasta doscientos kilogramos de peso, y ni tú ni yo llegamos a los tres cuartos de eso, así que-…

—Así que en verdad lo hicimos con todo, mmm —le interrumpió Gustav, quien encontró en los datos un motivo más de sentirse en las nubes.

—No estoy para bromas —gruñó Georgie—. Mi habilidad para presentarme con la barbilla en alto frente a tu familia depende de que este colchón esté intacto para la mañana, y ambos sabemos que eso es imposible a menos que de pronto tengas una extraña habilidad de parchado en plástico.

—Lo siento, no es el caso.

—Ya qué…

Abrazándose las piernas con ambos brazos y apoyando el mentón en las rodillas, Georgie frunció el ceño y demostró cuán contrariada se sentía. Temblaba, y Gustav empatizó con ella porque odiaba verla sufrir y quería aliviarle un poco de la carga que llevaba a cuestas.

—Hey, que nadie en mi familia se atrevería a meter la nariz en lo que no les incumbe. No mi familia directa al menos, y ellos son los únicos cuya opinión importa al final de cada día. Mamá será una tumba, igual que papá. Y Franziska es Franziska, hará un pequeño chiste para aligerar la atmósfera y después será cosa del pasado.

—Odiaría darle motivo a cualquiera de tus tías para decir que no soy buena para ti o… qué sé yo. Diosss, es que es tan obvio que rompimos el colchón haciendo el amor que jamás será historia antigua.

—Déjamelo a mí.

—Pero…

—Yo me haré cargo —se sentó Gustav a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola contra su pecho desnudo—. Inventaré alguna mentira y ya está. Confía en mí.

Georgie suspiró. —Vale… —Y luego de una pausa larga—. ¿Qué haremos para dormir? Por descontado, este colchón está para tirarse a la basura, y el piso está helado. No sería la mejor idea, y en la mañana podríamos despertar resfriados y con dolor de espalda.

—Creo que… —Sin completar su pensamiento, Gustav se puso en pie y abrió la puerta del que era su armario, el que muchos años atrás había servido de escondite a una semidesnuda Georgie cuando Franziska los atrapó en plena sesión de besos un martes que era _su_ martes, y rebuscó en su interior—. Justo lo que pensé.

—¿Qué?

—Espero que no te importe que durmamos apretujados. Es lo más que puedo conseguir a estas horas sin despertar a nadie.

De la parte superior del armario bajó de entre las mantas extras y ropa fuera de temporada una bolsa de dormir individual enrrollada que se encontraba en condiciones prístinas y a la que sólo le faltaba la etiqueta del precio para ser considerada como nueva.

—Tú nunca has salido a acampar —dijo Georgie.

—No es mía —respondió Gustav—. Franziska la compró para un viaje escolar al que al final no asistió porque se enfermó de paperas. Luego cuando se recuperó acampó en el jardín trasero, pero por los mosquitos se devolvió a la casa a medianoche, y desde entonces mamá la almacenó aquí. Es individual y seguro huelo ha guardado y las bolas de naftalina que papá insistió en colocarle para evitar que acabara llena de agujeros de polilla, pero de esto a nada… Y si la acondicionamos con las mantas que tenemos seguro que no pasamos demasiado frío.

—Pretexto perfecto para dormir de cucharita y abrazados —murmuró Georgie, quien poco a poco iba pasando de refunfuñar a apreciar el lado bueno de su situación actual—. Vale, pero no más sexo.

—¿No? Porque desde atrás es…

—Lo sé, lo sé, y el ángulo es perfecto pero… —Georgie se humedeció los labios—. ¿Cuántos condones venían en la caja?

—Diez.

—Qué optimista.

—No me puedes juzgar. Eran sólo por si acaso.

—Saca uno.

—¿Segura?

Georgie sonrió a medias y con cinismo. —No es como si pudiéramos romper el saco de dormir. Y de alguna manera servirá para quitarnos el estrés de lo ocurrido y volver a recuperar el calor.

—Coincido. Me gusta como piensas…

Acomodando la bolsa de dormir y metiéndose en ella desnudos, pronto estaban en una repetición que incluía más caricias y sensualidad en ls movimientos de sus caderas, y por la ventana saltaron sus preocupaciones por la cama inflable de la que tendrían que rendir cuentas por averiarla sin remedio.

Ya tendrían tiempo después para idearse un plan.

 

Tal como se había comprometido a ello, Gustav anunció a la mañana siguiente que por un resbalón y una espectacular caída, el colchón había golpeado la esquina afilada de una mesa que su madre utilizaba para trabajar en sus manualidades, y que el impacto había sido tan contundente como para perforarlo en la unión entre dos costuras.

—Te compraré otro —se ofreció ante su madre y el resto de la familia que se habían congregado a desayunar.

—¿Y cuándo dices que pasó eso? —Preguntó una de sus tías con un dejo de sonrisita burlona en labios—. ¿Anoche? ¿A mitad de madrugada? ¿Cuando todos dormíamos?

Georgie se apresuró a llenarse la boca con tres cucharadas grandes de la avena que comía y así evitar que el interrogatorio cayera sobre ella.

—No —respondió Gustav con naturalidad—. Esta mañana. Después de que tomé una ducha.

—¿No habías dicho que antes? —Se unió otra tía a la sesión de preguntas—. ¿Seguro que ese colchón no se rompió de otra manera?

—Qué peculiar, porque una vez dormimos tres en ese mismo colchón y no pasó nada. Claro que los tres nos quedamos quietecitos durante toda la noche…

—Basta ustedes dos —les amonestó Franziska—. Gustav está un poco llenito pero es puro músculo. Y tal vez el colchón no era de buena calidad; los accidentes ocurren y los defectos de fábrica van de la mano.

—Nadie dijo que se tratara de su peso —volvió a la carga la segunda tía, y al instante en que terminó su oración, a Georgie se le cayó la cuchara dentro del plato con un ruido considerable y unas pocas salpicaduras.

—Lo siento, iré a la cocina por un trapo con qué limpiar —se disculpó, y veloz se escurrió de su presencia.

Apenas desapareció de su campo de visión, la madre de Gustav se dirigió a ellas.

—Ustedes dos —les apuntó Erna con el dedo índice—, sea lo que sea que insinúen, compórtense o tendrán que buscar un alojamiento diferente para esta noche.

Gustav bajó la vista a la mesa, en donde su plato rebosaba de avena porque no se había sentido con ánimo de comer cuando de por medio tenía que mentir para salvar su pellejo y el de Georgie.

Al volver Georgie, todos en la mesa ya hablaban de los planes que tenían para Año Nuevo, y el cambio de tema fue bien recibido por Gustav, pero sobretodo por Georgie, quien por fin pudo alimentarse en paz y sin la horrorosa sensación de que cada persona en la habitación la juzgaba en silencio.

Ya tendría ocasión después en enterarse de la verdad.

 

A diferencia de su estancia en el departamento de Robert en donde a diario salían a conocer la ciudad y disfrutaban de horas y más horas de privacidad para ellos dos solos detrás de las cuatro paredes que componían su departamento, el hospedaje que recibieron en la casa Schäfer implicó estar constantemente rodeados de familiares, con el baño como único recurso para tener un momento a solas, e incluso así no más de cinco minutos porque no faltaba quien tocara a la puerta y pidiera que se apresuraran. Del encierro ni hablar, porque desde el día de su llegada nevó y nevó hasta que el jardín quedó cubierto de un manto blanco imposible de cruzar a pie y por el que no valía la pena enfrentarse a costa de una hipotermia.

—Lo siento tanto —se disculpó Gustav dos días antes del fin de año, los dos compartiendo un cigarrillo en el porche trasero y titiritando porque su vicio les estaba costando sensibilidad en los dedos de los pies a pesar de los calcetines de lana y las botas gruesas que llevaban puestos.

—¿Por? —Georgie aceptó el cigarro y le dio una calada. El humo se alejó de ella en ráfagas porque el viento soplaba fuerte y se pronosticaba una tormenta fuerte durante la noche.

—Todo esto, supongo… No es tan divertido ni glamuroso como New York. Uhm…

Georgie frunció el ceño. —No entiendo.

—Me refiero a que estos días con mi familia han sido por demás diferentes a los que pasamos con Robert. Allá salíamos a comer fuera y nos divertíamos sin complicaciones, sin tener que dar razones ni explicar nuestro paradero a nadie, como verdaderos adultos, novio y novia, y en cambio aquí… Es como si volviéramos a ser críos y necesitaramos de supervisión adulta constante —suspiró Gustav con pesadez—. Esto es Loitsche, el mismo pueblo pulguiento del que tanto renegamos por aburrido. Y mi familia está sobre nosotros a la espera de que demos un pie en falso para delatarnos. Dormimos en el suelo, y no sé… Temo que odies tu estancia aquí y no se cómo solucionarlo.

—Oh, Gus —aplastó Georgie el cigarrillo contra el cenicero antes de abrazarlo—. Para nada. Es diferente, sí, no lo voy a negar, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Da igual si es en New York o en Loitsche, lo importante para mí es estar contigo. La locación no importa mientras tú estés a mi lado.

Gustav la rodeó por la cintura y apoyó el rostro en su cuello, aspirando de su piel el aroma que le pertenecía y por el cual él estaba loco.

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio —afirmó Georgie vehemente—. No te mentiré diciendo que encuentro encantador que tus tías nos tengan vigilados día y noche, pero… puedo vivir con ello. Sólo será por un par de días, y me consuelo pensando que de vuelta en Magdeburg tendremos la casa para nosotros dos, sin los gemelos…

—No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber eso.

—¿Lo de los gemelos?

—También. Pero yo me refería a… lo otro. Te juro que mis tías no lo hacen con mala intención, pero son cotillas por naturaleza, y con un excelente olfato para los chismes. Ellas están convencidos de que entre los dos hay algo y mueren por pruebas contundentes.

—Imposible culparlas porque tienen la razón.

—Seh. Aunque no podemos confirmárselos hasta… no sé cuándo. Quizá pronto.

—Pronto —paladeó Georgie el vocablo—. Me gusta como suena.

—Igual a mí.

Meciéndose en un lento baile sin música, así permanecieron hasta que una de las tías de Gustav salió en su búsqueda porque necesitaba ayuda con el aparato de calefacción de su cuarto “y él era el indicado para el trabajo”, según sus palabras exactas.

Con las mejillas arreboladas se separaron Gustav y Georgie a la espera de algún comentario inapropiado, una risita mal disimulada o un reproche, pero en su lugar se encontraron con que la mujer tenía una expresión serena y de cero malicia.

—Tu padre ya está revisando la caldera central, pero al parecer tiene más que ver con la instalación que con las tuberías, así que necesita un segundo par de manos para hacer pruebas —dijo la tía una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa.

—Vale, yo me encargo.

Con reticencia se soltaron Gustav y Georgie de las manos, porque desde su llegada, eran sólo esos pequeños momentos robados los que tenían para disfrutar de su mutua compañía sin interrupciones y la separación les sentaba peor que nunca por razones que no alcanzaban a entender.

Así fue como Gustav bajó al sótano con pies pesados y se encargó de auxiliar a Tobías en la labor de poner a punto las calefacciones de la casa. Un trabajo para el cual los dos estaban preparados por ser de rutina cada año, pero en el que se tardaron sus buenas dos horas en cumplir y finalizar las revisiones que incluían variar temperaturas, revisar las líneas de gas y vapor para evitar fugas, y por supuesto, obtener el visto bueno de la tía, quien por fin declaró que “su habitación estaba decente en lugar de ser un rincón del Antártico olvidado de la mano de Dios”, comentario que a Gustav le pareció exagerado al límite de lo ridículo, pero del que se abstuvo de juzgar porque ahí donde él soportaba sin esfuerzo el frío y rara vez le afectaba, Georgie era lo opuesto y al menor descenso de temperatura se le congelaban las manos, y si su tía era como la bajista, tampoco quería verla sufriendo. Un detalle del que él, para el caso de Georgie, se ocupaba compartiendo con ella de su calor corporal y felices los dos.

Después de lavarse a conciencia para eliminar todo rastro de mugre después de trabajar con herramientas y en el sótano, Gustav apreció de la cocina un increíble aroma a galletas recién horneadas que reconoció como sus favoritas: Plätzchen de chocolate.

Convencido de que iba a toparse con su madre vestida en delantal y frente al horno, Gustav se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando en su lugar fue a Georgie a quien visualizó en el momento exacto en que se agachaba frente al horno y sacaba la bandeja.

—Lindo culo —murmuró una de sus tías al pasar, y había algo en el tono de su voz que Gustav interpretó más como picardía amistosa que como ataque directo.

—De hecho —concordó con ella, presa de un momento de orgullo porque era el culo de Georgie, un muy lindo culo que en cierto modo también era de su propiedad, al menos en el sentido implícito que le confería su noviazgo secreto.

—Ha sido un encanto de chica. Tam amable y educada —se les unió otra de las tías, mientras Georgie se dedicaba a despegar las galletas de la charola con una espátula, y siguiendo indicaciones de la tía con problemas de calefacción las colocaba en una bandeja grande.

—¿Ya están acosando al pobre Gustav? —Apareció Erna, pero las tías no se dejaron amedrentar.

—Sólo confirmábamos con Gustav lo obvio —dijo una de ellas con un brillo particular en los ojos.

—Que Georgie es la indicada —secundó la otra, con idéntico fulgor en la mirada.

—Ya, pero nosotros no somos nov-… —Intentó Gustav excusarse, pero ninguna de sus tías estaba para esas mentiras.

—Ahórratelo. No estamos ciegas. Ustedes dos son pareja.

—Uhm, verán-…

—Ni una palabra más, muchacho —intercedió la tercera tía, quien le había dado instrucciones a Georgie de poner la siguiente bandeja en el horno y después se les había unido en el debate—. Puedes mentir todo lo que quieras, pero la verdad está a la vista de todos.

Gustav tosió, atragantándose con su propia saliva, e hizo falta que su madre le diera palmaditas en la espalda para que se recuperara.

—Nosotros-… —Volvió Gustav a la carga, pero al instante sus tres tías lo interrumpieron al unísono.

—… rompimos el colchón durante el sexo.

—… somos novios desde hace años.

—… nos hemos besado en el armario de la entrada.

Cada una de ellas concluyó la oración por él, y Gustav tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no caer. En especial por ese último comentario, que apenas había ocurrido en la mañana y del que él estaba seguro de haber salido con la suya.

Gustav esperó que después de semejante confrontación lo siguiente sería suplicarles por su silencio, ofrecer sobornos, hacerles chantaje emocional, ponerse de rodillas con las manos entrelazadas al frente, y si lo anterior fallaba, hiperventilar por culpa de la crisis de ansiedad que le iba a dar, pero no fue necesario.

—¿Tía Ruth? —Llamó Georgie a la mujer que le estaba ayudando a hornear—. He terminado. ¿Debo sumergirlas ya en el chocolate o debo esperar?

—Oh, para eso-… —La voz de la tía Ruth sirvió de ruido de fondo mientras cada uno de los presentes se ocupaba de sus asuntos, lo cual para el caso particular de Gustav incluyó sentarse frente a la mesa donde Georgie había amasado y recibir por cortesía suya la primera galleta recubierta por chocolate del montón.

—Gracias —musitó con el ánimo decaído, pero su preocupación no duró más que una fracción de segundo después de que la masa todavía caliente reaccionó contra sus papilas gustativas y lo hizo gemir de gusto ante la exquisitez del sabor—. Está increíble. Saben casi igual a unas galletas que la Nana Schäfer cocinaba hace años para Navidad.

—Es la misma receta —confirmó Georgie—. La tía Ruth me la enseñó.

Gustav mordió otro trozo de su galleta y se dedicó a unir varios puntos de información. Empezando porque la receta de las Plätzchen de chocolate era un secreto familiar que sólo se transmitía a las hijas Schäfer, y en su defecto, a las nueras que entraban en la familia después de casarse y como señal de bienvenida a la familia. No a todas, por supuesto, y las excepciones eran aquellas parientas políticas a las que no consideraban dignas de tal honor.

Alzando la vista de su plato, Gustav se topó con la sonrisa de Georgie quien estaba feliz por haberle cocinado, pero detrás de ella resaltaban sus tres tías y su madre, quienes a su manera, le habían dado pulgares arriba en cuanto a su relación (secreta y todo) con Georgie.

—Jo, ¿te quemaste la lengua? —Preguntó Georgie cuando Gustav tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para eliminar un ligero exceso de humedad en los ojos—. Debí esperar antes de darte a probar.

—No, no es eso —murmuró Gustav, estremecido hasta la última fibra de su ser—. Te lo explicaré más tarde.

Ya fuera por la seriedad en su petición o que ella misma se sospechaba que no todo era lo que se encontraba a la vista, Georgie asintió una vez.

Esas galletas, de las que Gustav comió hasta quedar satisfecho, significaron para él, que si bien el mundo podía estar en su contra cuando se trataba de su relación con Georgie, al final del día y sin importar qué, ellos dos tendrían el apoyo y la aprobación de su familia para respaldarlos. La prueba de ello eran una simple receta de Plätzchen de chocolate que en su propio lenguaje venía a ser lo mismo que un “Bienvenida a la familia, ahora eres una Schäfer honoraria, una más de nosotros” irrevocable.

Y eso era todo lo que Gustav podía pedir.

 

Gustav y Georgie despertaron temprano la víspera de Año Nuevo enredados en una maraña de extremidades que pronto derivó en sexo lento, repleto de caricias, y orgasmos sofocantes bajo las mantas y el espacio estrecho de la bolsa de acampar que la noche anterior habían cerrado hasta arriba. Por lo reducido del área para maniobrar, la penetración se llevó a cabo con dedos, y Georgie fue la primera en arquear la espalda y murmurar entre dientes lo “increíble, joder, esto es increíble” que le había resultado. Gustav le siguió un par de minutos después, refregándose contra su vientre bajo y eyaculando sobre su ombligo, el cual después limpió con la lengua y sirvió de pretexto para un beso con sabor a semen y aliento matutino.

—Somos un par de asquerosos —murmuró Georgie tras un beso profundo con lengua incluida, y Gustav obvió el darle la razón, más concentrado en la mano que sujetaba uno de sus pechos y en lo interesante que le resultaba su pezón erecto entre los dedos.

—¿Y qué? El baño está demasiado lejos, y tú demasiado cerca. Era obvio quién iba a ganar.

—Hablando de baño —dijo Georgie—, mi vejiga está por reventar.

—Igual la mía, pero… —Gustav le besó el cuello, y ninguno tuvo fuerza de ánimo para pedirle al otro que se detuviera.

A su favor jugó que desde el día de las Plätzchen de chocolate se les permitiera disfrutar más tiempo de calidad a solas, y las tías en persona eran quienes mandaban a los niños a jugar sin molestarlos, lo que les servía a Gustav y a Georgie para escabullirse a media tarde en el viejo cuarto de éste y retozar sin interrupciones.

Al final la vejiga de Georgie amenazó con estallar si su dueña continuaba ignorándola, así que la bajista salió de debajo de las mantas con prisas y las piernas al desnudo porque dentro de la bolsa de dormir se habían quedado sus pantalones del pijama.

Gustav la esperó un par de minutos, y cuando volvió, fue su turno de pagarle una visita al retrete y al cepillo de dientes. Al desaparecer el sabor agrio, Gustav contempló la posibilidad de un segundo round con Georgie, esta vez uno que incluyera un contacto más directo, pero bastó un vistazo al reloj del pasillo para percatarse que su tiempo era poco y que en un par de minutos empezaría el movimiento, que por tratarse del último día del año, incluía una limpieza generalizada de la casa en la cual todos los que se encontraran bajo el techo tenían que participar.

En la habitación, Gustav le dio la noticia a Georgie, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No hay problema. Me gustan más tus tradiciones que las mías. Mamá sólo se limitaba a pedir cena y después de medianoche cada una se retiraba a su alcoba. Limpiar será un buen cambio.

—Uhm, ok. Si tú lo dices, pero espera a que mamá te ponga a limpiar sitios raros y que jamás pensaste que requirieran tallarse con un cepillo de dientes…

Una vez más, Gustav se guardó para sí lo extrañaba que le resultaba la relación de Georgie con ambos padres. Porque por un lado tenía a Robert, a quien no veía más que contadas veces al año y cuya relación durante el resto de los meses se resumía en llamadas semanales y el ocasional mensaje escrito, y sin embargo era con él con quien Georgie más conectaba y a quien acudía primero en caso de necesitar ayuda. Melissa, su madre, era el caso opuesto. Con ella había crecido, habían sido inseparables durante la adolescencia de Georgie, pero una vez que ésta abandonó el nido y se enfocó en la música, era como si sus encuentros se hubieran reducido a cero. Para prueba que cada diciembre Melissa viajaba por su cuenta en algún nuevo crucero o ruta turística, y sin falta Georgie se veía sin noticias suyas hasta que su madre decidía volver. Lo cual por cierto no la afectaba y tampoco daba demostraciones de tomarlo a mal, pero… Gustav no podía evitar preguntarse qué clase de entorno era ese para vivir y cómo Georgie había crecido tan normal a pesar de ser parte de una familia un tanto disfuncional e independiente en exceso.

Apenas terminaron de vestirse, Erna tocó a su puerta y les informó de los planes para la primera mitad del día, que incluían limpiar pisos, ventanas y dejar cada superficie de la casa reluciente de incólume. Después vendrían los preparativos de la cena, y ante eso agregó que se dieran prisa si querían desayunar porque después la cocina quedaría clausurada hasta nuevo aviso.

Bajo esa amenaza, Gustav y Georgie bajaron a la cocina y cada uno se agenció para el otro un pan con mermelada y un vaso de leche que les sirvió de combustible durante las siguientes horas.

Gustav paleó nieve y ayudó a su padre en el garaje, en cambio Georgie se afanó en la limpieza de muebles, y con un trapo recorrio cada uno hasta dejarlos brillantes como espejos. Después fue el turno de subirse las mangas y ayudar en la cena de esa noche, así que mientras Georgie se encargó del pastel (otra receta más de la Nana Schäfer que pasaba a su repertorio), Gustav sirvió de ayudante general pelando papas, zanahorias y troceando cualquier otro ingrediente que le colocaran en su tabla de picar.

Su labor fue menos intensa y más llevadera porque trabajaron codo a codo como estaban acostumbrados por la banda, y cuando al fin se les dio permiso de retirarse para una ducha y vestirse con sus mejores galas para la fiesta, los dos hicieron una carrera hasta el segundo piso para ver quién utilizaba primero la regadera. Georgie fue la campeona indiscutible, porque en zancadas largas y saltos ágiles superó a Gustav en los últimos cinco escalones.

Para disfrute de Gustav, al salir del baño se topó con que Georgie seguía indecisa de qué ropas ponerse para la ocasión y seguía en ropa interior y con una percha en cada mano a la espera de su veredicto.

—¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó colocándose cada uno de los dos vestidos al frente y dándole de margen un par de segundos para que se hiciera una idea—. Este me gusta por el color azul oscuro y satinado que le va de maravilla a unos zapatos que compré en New York, pero este otro es más formal y estas líneas doradas quedan a juego con el broche que planeo usar en el cabello.

—Pues… —Gustav se acarició el mentón, y tras unos segundos de sopesarlo, llegó a una decisión—. Éste —tocó el bajo del segundo vestido, una pieza en negro que se ceñía al cuerpo en la parte superior y en la inferior quedaba suelta con una falda de tela diferente. De manga tres cuartos y escote alto que se abría hacia los hombros, tenía marcadas en el tejido unas líneas en dorado que formaban una especie de diseño que acentuaba el contorno de sus formas. A su parecer, el indicado porque el verde de sus ojos iba a destacar con el contraste en oro y para él eso ya era suficiente.

—Genial —lanzó Georgie el otro vestido sobre una silla y se apresuró a vestirse. Con la cremallera la ayudó Gustav, y al terminar aprovechó que Georgie se había recogido el cabello para plantarle un casto beso en la nuca—. Oh… No tenemos tiempo, Gus.

Gustav era del mismo juicio, pero sus manos tomaron rumbo propio al levantarle la falda por detrás y acariciarle el trasero, que como toda prenda llevaba unas bragas pequeñas y de tela traslúcida. Georgie sólo se mordió el labio inferior y abrió un poco más las piernas para permitirle a Gustav inspeccionar a su antojo por el borde de las costuras hasta que alcanzó a tocarla en el centro exacto y Georgie ahogó un gemido.

—Tenemos exactamente media hora para bajar. La cena no se servirá sino hasta las ocho, así que cuarenta y cinco minutos máximo —dijo Gustav después de un breve vistazo a su reloj de pulso, y Georgie se limitó a asentir, porque su garganta se negaba a emitir otro sonido.

Para él bastó con bajarse la bragueta, y con Georgie hacer a un lado las bragas para permitirle entrada. La primera estocada hizo que ella se tambaleara, así que Gustav le colocó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa de la máquina de coser de su madre y después volvieron a la carga.

Fue lo opuesto a su encuentro de la mañana, porque con miedo de ser atrapados, cada uno se centró en su propio placer y olvidó al otro, convencidos de que estaban en una carrera, y el último en llegar a la meta corría el riesgo de quedarse sin su orgasmo.

Nuevamente ganó Georgie, quien acabó casi recostada sobre la mesa en la que se apoyaba, y al hacerlo le permitió a Gustav sujetarla por las caderas y conseguir un ángulo más profundo para penetrarla.

Al terminar, Georgie tuvo que sentarse, y en sus mejillas arreboladas se adivinaba el trance por el cual acababa de pasar.

—Mierda —gruñó de pronto, tocándose la frente con el dedo índice y el medio.

—¿Qué?

—Olvidamos el condón.

—¿Y?

—Ahora me sentaré a cenar con tu familia mientras tu semen está en mí.

—¿Y? —Volvió a repetir Gustav, quien de antemano conocía como dato lo mucho que a Georgie a veces le gustaba que acabara en su interior. No siempre, no cuando tenían un día ocupado por delante, porque entonces sentía temor de que un poco se escurriera y… Claro. Eso era—. Oh, ya entendí.

—No importa. 

Tras limpiarse con un poco de papel, Georgie procedió a maquillarse y a peinarse con sencillez, y Gustav elogió el broche que después adornó su cabello recogido, que en efecto le iba a la perfección con el tono del vestido.

La cena, la convivencia, el brindis de Año Nuevo, el beso que compartió con Georgie en el porche trasero cuando salieron a fumar su primer cigarrillo del año, todo eso le pareció a Gustav digno de atesorar en la memoria. Mismo caso para Georgie, quien se refugió dentro del abrigo de Gustav y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo, Gustav —dijo sin hesitaciones, mirándolo directo a los ojos y expresando la verdad que se escondía en su interior no por deseo propio, sino por necesidad. Tres palabras que venían a significarlo todo, pero que seguido tenía que contener en su interior a riesgo de las consecuencias que pudieran acarrear.

Y porque Gustav la comprendía a la perfección, con la misma intensidad, con la misma represión, su respuesta no fue diferente.

—Yo también a ti. Te amo, Georgie.

De nuevo se besaron, y sobre el cenicero se consumió el cigarrillo sin que a ninguno de los dos le importara en lo más mínimo.

Eran felices.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- Magdeburg II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la parte de la prueba de confianza es asquerosa, pero está basada en hechos reales, y pueden tomarla como mi único consejo valioso en temas de pareja y romance.

**6.- Magdeburg II.**

 

Finalizadas las fiestas decembrinas y con el nuevo año a su disposición para plantearse nuevas metas y retomar otras que se habían quedado abandonadas en el camino, Gustav y Georgie empacaron sus pertenencias en varias maletas y se unieron a Franziska y Frederick en su automóvil para el viaje de regreso a Magdeburg.

Apenas era dos de enero, y por su fuera poco sábado, con la perspectiva de un domingo libre en su panorama, pero en el caso de Franziska y de Frederick, ambos tenían que volver a sus trabajos el lunes sin falta, y preferían devolverse con tiempo a Magdeburg y ocupar su domingo limpiando, lavando ropa y dedicándose a las labores del hogar.

Para Gustav esa decisión le pareció la acertada, y ya que él y Georgie tendrían para ellos solos el la casa hasta el miércoles, que era cuando los gemelos estaban programados para volver desde sus vacaciones, la perspectiva de por fin tener la privacidad que tanto necesitaban al alcance de sus dedos le llenaba la cabeza de ideas por demás beneficiosas a sus intereses personales. Georgie coincidió con él, y fue así como el sábado en la tarde subieron sus maletas a la cajuela de Franziska y se prepararon para un viaje de un par de horas.

Gustav pasó a despedirse de cada familiar suyo que todavía estuviera hospedado bajo el techo de sus padres, y tanto adultos como niños expresaron cuánto lo iban a echar de menos, que esperaban tener noticias suyas, y que por supuesto lo querían y estaban orgullosos de él. Georgie no se quedó atrás, y con cada abrazo que recibió del clan Schäfer, redescubrió ella la dicha de tener una familia prolífica que la aceptaba como una más de ellos. De las tías recibió besos y abrazos al por mayor, de los primos pequeños buenos deseos y promesas de volver a jugar, y de los padres de Gustav el más cálido ‘hasta luego’ y ‘vuelvan pronto’ que la hizo sentirse querida y apreciada.

—Extrañaré esto —murmuró Georgie cuando por fin se acomodaron en los asientos traseros del compacto de Franziska, y Frederick se acomodó en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Les importa si pongo música? —Preguntó éste, y al recibir luz verde de todos los presentes, introdujo en el reproductor un CD que contenía de todo un poco, desde pop hasta rock y pasando por un par de canciones populares que se escuchaban en la radio, y para vergüenza de los pasajeros que iban atrás, la inconfundible Durch den Monsun.

—Ay —se quejó Georgie apenas reconocer el inicio de la canción—. ¿En serio? Hasta parece una mala broma.

—No me juzguen —dijo Frederick—. Ni en un millón de años me habría imaginado que los conocería. Y Franziska no me comentó quién era su hermano menor hasta que estábamos a punto de casarnos, así que soy libre de toda culpa. Aunque si les molesta puedo quitarla.

—Nah —desechó Gustav la propuesta—, está bien.

Mientras que Franziska y Frederick se dedicaron a conversar de los proyectos que tenían para remodelar las cortinas de su sala, Gustav y Georgie aprovecharon para elaborar una lista de sus pendientes inmediatos y después hacer planes para su noche.

—Listo, todo está arreglado para nuestra llegada, pero… —Dijo Georgie luego de finalizar una llamada con Corinna, una de las asistentes personales con las que trabajaban y a cuyo encargo habían quedado sus mascotas. Gustav apreció que Georgie fruncía levemente el ceño y se había quedado callada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Corinna se llevó a los perros a la casa de sus padres.

—¿Qué? —Gustav arqueó una ceja—. ¿Por qué?

—Al parecer, unas fans han estado rondando la propiedad, y Corinna tuvo miedo de que se las ingeniaran para atraer a los perros y les hicieran daño. Ya sabes lo amigables que son, pero en este caso eso no juega a su favor para mantenerlos a salvo de esas locas.

—¿No podía tan sólo cerrar la puerta de mascotas y ya?

—Lo hizo, pero Rosco descubrió la manera de abrirla, y sin ella ahí, temía por su seguridad. —Georgie suspiró—. Eso no es lo importante. El punto es que de nuevo esas fans están creando problemas.

—Espera a que Bill y Tom se enteren… —La perspectiva les puso la piel de gallina, porque estaban casi seguros de que apenas tener noticias de eso, Bill mandaría instalar electricidad de alto voltaje en sus verjas para aumentar la defensa en la propiedad.

Georgie se pasó los dedos por el cabello. —Corinna además mencionó algo de unas cartas en el buzón, y que de nuevo han sacado binoculares para espiarnos desde la distancia. Lo usual, vamos, pero no por eso es menos perturbador.

—Y yo que pensé que nos divertiríamos los dos solos en la casa. Ahora tendré la sensación de que estamos atrapados y rodeados por el enemigo —se quejó Gustav amargamente, y Georgie le agarró la mano.

—Hey, no hay por qué ponernos negativos. Tan sólo le pediremos a David que alguien del equipo de guardaespaldas se dé un par de rondas por la propiedad para cerciorarse de que estamos a salvo, y listo. Y no habrá de otra más que sacar a los perros y quedarnos con ellos afuera cada vez que vayan al baño, una joda con este clima, pero lo prefiero así, y por el resto estaremos bien. No les daremos oportunidad de agarrarnos desprevenidos.

—Uhm —masculló Gustav, quien a ratos se preocupaba por su salud mental y procuraba tomárselo con calma para no llegar al mismo nivel de paranoia que los gemelos, los cuales sus razones tenían para ello, pero no por eso Gustav quería estar a su mismo nivel.

—Es que… —Listo para enumerar una lista de razones de por qué prefería mejor rentar una habitación de hotel y recluirse ahí con Georgie y los perros en lugar de regresarse a la casa que compartían, Gustav se percató de que Georgie no estaba ni en la mitad de condiciones que trataba de hacerle creer. Su mano temblaba, y ella tenía la mandíbula encajada en su sitio. Obvia estampa de que no estaba bien como trataba de hacérselo creer, y entonces él intuyó que Georgie se hacía la fuerte no por sí misma, sino por él, para darle confianza.

—Si huimos —musitó Georgie—, ellas habrán ganado. Nos habrán expulsado de nuestra propia casa, y eso no lo pienso permitir. Ni hoy ni nunca.

«Ni hoy ni nunca», repitió Gustav esa declaración de guerra, porque él tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un ápice de su libertad.

—Ok —accedió—. Lo primero será…

Durante las siguientes dos horas de viaje se encargaron de realizar las llamadas pertinentes al equipo de seguridad y a Corinna, de tal manera que a la entrada de Magdeburg se estacionaron en una gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad e hicieron el cambio de equipaje del automóvil de Franziska a la camioneta de vidrios entintados en donde se transportarían hasta su casa.

Franziska les deseó buena suerte, y a Gustav le hizo hincapié de enviarle un mensaje apenas estuvieran a resguardo o no dormiría en paz.

—Exagerada —le respondió éste, pero sobreentendido quedó el mensaje de que así sería.

En la camioneta los saludaron los cuatro perros con lametones y coletazos de gusto, y una vez se encontraron de vuelta en movimiento, Michael, el nuevo encargado del equipo de seguridad los puso al tanto de las maniobras que habían llevado a cabo en la última hora. Empezando con una llamada a la policia por disturbio en zona residencial que jugó a su favor para que las fans que estaban acampando a las afueras de la propiedad se retiraran.

—De momento —agregó Duncan, el segundo al mando de Michael—, pero al menos servirá para escarmentar.

Corinna en cambio se centró en los detalles domésticos, y los tranquilizó al confirmar con ellos que había hecho las compras que le pidieron de antemano y que en la nevera y en la alacena se encontraba comida suficiente para un par de días.

—… no queda ninguna factura pendiente, y el señor Jost me corroboró esta mañana que Tom y Bill volverán a Magdeburg el día jueves por la mañana. En cuanto a su primera cita de trabajo, no hay nada agendado hasta el lunes próximo de su llegada.

—Perfecto —dijo Gustav, quien después de tantas semanas de viaje y forzado a convivir con familia (la de Georgie y la suya) moría para estar a solas y en paz. O mejor dicho, a solas y en paz pero _con_ Georgie, y sabía que él mismo caso era para ella.

Una vez en cruzaron la reja de entrada y Michael y Duncan revisaron el perímetro de la propiedad y cada habitación de la vivienda para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, Gustav y Georgie los despidieron con un sincero ‘gracias’ y exhalaron el aire de sus pulmones de puro alivio cuando por fin llegó el momento de retirarse las máscaras y volvieron a ser ellos mismos, los que eran sólo en presencia del otro y de nadie más.

De una vez por todas, estaban de vuelta en casa.

 

A pesar de que en un inicio se habían hecho ilusiones de montárselo un par de veces y después dormir desnudos bajo una pila de mantas, apenas poner un pie dentro de la casa Gustav y Georgie se coordinaron para poner en marcha la lavadora, preparar de cena una sopa de vegetales, y por última acomodarse en el sofá más grande de la sala y buscar alguna película con la cual distraerse.

De entre su no tan modesta colección, Georgie sacó la última de Arthur y los Minimoys, la segunda en la saga y también doblada al alemán por Bill durante un corto periodo acaeicod uno o dos meses atrás. Y si bien los gemelos ya la habían visto y seguro Bill había sido quien la colocó en el rincón más escondido de la pila de DVDs,  Gustav y Georgie no, así que optaron por echarle un vistazo y reírse a expensas del menor de los gemelos y su voz, que por extraña que les resultara, le cazaba de maravilla al personaje.

—Si esto de la banda se va al carajo al menos se podría asegurar un sitio en el área de doblaje —comentó Gustav luego de media hora de película y con Georgie acurrucada en su regazo.

—Puede ser… Aunque me resultaría perturbador ir al cine y que uno de mis actores favoritos tuviera su voz. ¿Te lo imaginas? Ningún psicólogo sería capaz de hacerme superar el trauma.

—¿Qué me imagino, la voz de Bill o ir al cine? Porque… —Gustav calló al darse cuenta que había tocado un nervio sensible. Georgie era de los cuatro la que más gusto tenía por el séptimo arte, pero a causa de la banda y de la fama que cargaban a cuestas, hacía años que sus visitas a las salas de los cines se reducían a funciones especiales o puestas en escena exclusivas para los cuatro en los que había que reservar y comprar todos y cada uno de los boletos de la función para asegurarse de que no verse involcurados en un tumulto. Y ella, aunque no lo manifestara abiertamente, detestaba abusar de su poder, dinero o reconocimiento para obtener beneficios especiales porque los consideraba de gente creída y antipática, o de celebridades a las cuales ya se les subieron los humos de las que en Bild.de se burlaban sin el menor reparo—. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, estamos en el mismo barco. Sólo que… —Georgie se acomodó mejor contra su pecho—. A ratos quisiera disfrutar de una vida normal. Ir al cine contigo un miércoles de dos por uno, entrar a cualquier supermercado en lugar de armar una lista para Corinna, hasta caminar por la calle sin un equipo de guardaespaldas suena bien… Yo —bajó la voz un par de octavas— extraño un poco esa vida, y las últimas semanas que pasamos con nuestras familias no hicieron más que aumentar mi añoranza.

—Seh, entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo Gustav, quien entre su familia se había sentido como un individuo más en el mundo, y se había permitido bajar la guardia y presentarse como era sin miedo a ser juzgado o examinado con interés clínico. En casa, con sus seres queridos, él había vuelto a ser Gustav Schäfer, no el famoso baterista de Tokio Hotel, sino Gustav Schäfer, el hijo menor de Erna y Tobías Schäfer y cuyo mayor talento era preparar omelettes para el desayuno.

Y bien claro tenía él que Georgie había experimentado una revelación similar durante su estancia en New York con Robert. Allá en la Gran Manzana habían pasado desapercibidos como dos agujas en un pajar, y habían sacado provecho de su situación yendo a lugares públicos y paseando por las calles mano a mano como turistas por el simple placer de demostrarse que podían.

Volver a Alemania, al ojo del huracán mediático, convertía sus últimas semanas en un recuerdo agónico al que querían retroceder y paladear una vez más.

—Tengo por regla no arrepentirme de nada de lo que diga o haga en esta vida —murmuró Georgie de pronto—, pero a veces me pregunto qué clase de existencia llevaría yo si esto de la banda jamás hubiera conducido a ningún lado. Es decir, ¿tendría ya mi título de dentista y un consultario que abriera en horarios de oficina? ¿Viviría en Loitsche, aquí, o me habría mudado a qué ciudad? ¿Qué amistades habría conservado y cuáles habrían sido nuevas? Son tantas las interrogantes, y luego…

—¿Luego? —La animó Gustav a seguir, jugando con su cabello.

—Luego me doy cuenta de que nada de eso importaría si de antemano supiera con certeza si tú estás o no en esa realidad alterna. Lo demás va y viene en mi mente, pero tú no.

—Bueno, siendo objetivos, si la banda hubiera sido un fracaso yo… No habría asistido a ninguna universidad prestigiosa. Me habría limitado a sacar mi título en negocios o contaduría. Los números no se me dan mal, aunque tampoco tan bien como para buscar en otra área.

—¿No habrías seguido con la música?

Gustav lo sopesó, y su veredicto fue honesto. —No, lo dudo. La batería no es un instrumento con tantas posibilidades como el piano y el violín. Tal vez me habría unido a otra banda, pero dudo, y no lo digo sólo por hablar, que hubiera encontrado a otros amigos como ustedes que me hicieran seguir en este camino.

—Seh… a pesar de lo que Bill me puede llegar a hacer rabiar con su egoismo o lo mucho que Tom me irrita con su arrogancia, no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—Exacto. Tienen sus defectos, pero son nuestros amigos.

—Ah, par de idiotas, que si se enteraran de que estamos hablando de ellos no tendríamos descanso.

—Mmm, cierto…

Abrazándola más de cerca a su cuerpo, Gustav se encargó de juguetear con el cabello de Georgie hasta que ella le previno que se estaba quedando dormida.

—Gusss… Oye, Gusss… —Atrajo Georgie su atención hacia el final del la película y cuando Gustav ya se encontraba con un pie en la tierra de la inconsciencia—. Gustav…

—¿Uh? —Se sobresaltó, abrazando con más fuerza a Georgie por si acaso ésta estaba por caerse del sofá, lo cual resultó no ser ningún problema, porque a pesar de lo reducido de los asientos, se habían acoplado tan bien el uno sobre el otro que hasta les sobraban buenos quince centímetros de espacio libre.

—Vamos a la cama. No es tarde, pero… —Georgie bostezó—. Estoy agotada. Quién diría que tomar vacaciones sería por sí solo cansado.

Gustav murmuró algo en asentimiento. Así, mientras ella se encargaba de llevar vasos y platos de lo que habían comido al fregadero, y Gustav se cercioraba de que cada puerta y ventana tuviera el pasador, los dos se encontraron al pie de la escalera y subieran con pisadas perezosas a la planta alta.

—¿Tu cuarto o el mío? —Preguntaron al unísono, e idéntica fue la risita que les ganó al convertirse en una de esas parejas simbióticas que adivinaban el pensamiento del otro sin esfuerzo.

La elección recayó en el cuarto de Gustav, que por ser el cuarto más próximo en el pasillo también resultó ser el más conveniente.

Sin tantas demoras, se cepillaron por turnos los dientes mientras el otro orinaba a un lado, y después de bajar la palanca, ambos enfilaron rumbo a la recámara de Gustav, donde a los pies del colchón, se desnudaron hasta quedar en ropa interior, aunque en el caso de Georgie el sostén salió violando y aterrizó sin tantas ceremonias sobre una silla.

—Ouch, me pica la espalda —masculló, apartando las mantas y clamando posesión del lado que le correspondía como novia.

Gustav se tendió en el otro extremo, y sin necesidad verbalizarlo, el abrazarla se dedicó a rascarle la espalda en movimientos circulares y de arriba abajo, que a juzgar por los gemidos que Georgie se encargó de prodigarle al oído, eran de su agrado.

El sueño que después de apoderó de ellos sólo fue una continuación del estado zen en el que se encontraban.

 

Bajo la perspectiva de que su tiempo a solas iba a ser contado y reducido, tanto Gustav como Georgie pactaron el disfrutar de esos días que tendrían en la casa sin los gemelos, y sin más compañía que la propia y la de los perros. De esa manera, Gustav rechazó salir con unos amigos a tomar unas cervezas, y en el caso de Georgie, tuvo que declinar por los dos el ofrecimiento que les hacía Fabi de visitarlo en Köln.

—… más adelante, sí… Es que el tour comienza la última semana de febrero… Ajá… Catorce de abril, pero el primero de mayo otra vez… Oh, por supuesto… Yo te lo confirmo… Mmm, claro, yo le paso a Gustav tu mensaje. Bye.

Finalizando su llamada, Georgie se giró a Gustav. —Fabi te manda saludar, y de paso te aconseja que no seas tan celoso.

—¿Por quererte para mí antes de que Bill y Tom regresen? Nah, eso no cuenta —dijo Gustav, sentado en su set de batería y practicando una melodía de las suyas. Luego de varias semanas lejos de su instrumento, moría por una sesión larga y agotadora que le dejara los brazos engarrotados, la espalda tensa, y el cuerpo bañado en sudor—. Además, ya habrá otras ocasiones para que nos visite.

—Eso mismo dije yo —asintió Georgie—. Es una lástima que las Pascuas de este año sean cuando estemos todavía en el tour, así que lo veremos hasta el verano probablemente.

—Si se trata de un fin de semana sabes que podemos manejar hasta Köln sin problemas.

—Ya, pero Fabi está en un semestre bastante ajetreado, y me sabría mal distraerlo cuando más necesita concentrarse en sus exámenes. —Georgie suspiró—. No, resistiré y en verano le recompensaremos su paciencia.

Gustav coincidió con ella, y después se distrajo pisando los pedales y comprobando que el sonido fuera el indicado. Sus muñecas trabajaron solas, y en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se sincronizó para sacar las primeras notas de Hey du, una de las canciones de su último disco.

Georgie sacudió la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía, y por lo bajo comenzó a cantar. Gustav obvió comentarlo, porque por experiencias pasadas había descubierto que Georgie se cohibía cuando se lo señalaban y después se negaba a proseguir. A pesar de que suyas eran unas líneas de Geisterfahrer, otra de sus canciones recientes, Georgie se negaba en redondo a sacar provecho de su voz y se contentaba con el ocasional coro en compañía de Tom y que la dejaran en paz con su bajo.

En opinión de Gustav, un desperdicio en toda regla, porque sin llegar a ser la vocalista revelación que rompería récords de audiencia, Georgie cantaba bastante bien y era una pena que por cortesía a Bill y a su frágil ego, ella no se atreviera a tomar un papel bajo los reflectores. Estaba seguro él, que si Georgie se lo pidiera a David, éste aceptaría encantado el incluir en los discos alguna canción donde ella fuera la voz principal y hasta lanzarlo como un _single_ prototipo para ver la reacción del mercado. Mercado que por cierto reaccionaba bastante bien a su favor, ya que por tratarse de una banda masculina a excepción de ella, era abundante en chicas, y por ende en chicas que encontraban a Georgie linda más allá de lo platónico.

«Lesbianas», pensó Gustav de pronto. «Lesbianas detrás de Georgie como sabuesos detrás de un hueso», y el recuerdo de incidentes pasados lo hizo experimentar un escalofrío.

—¿Uh? —Inquirió Georgie, quien no había dejado de observarlo tocar la batería y había captado el momento exacto en que perdió la concentración y se equivocó en la canción en la que trabajaba.

—Nada —mintió Gustav, buscando rápido un tema de conversación—. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

—No sé. Depende si quieres comer de fuera o comida casera. Creo que vi los materiales para preparar pechugas de pollo rellenas con jamón, y de guarnición una pasta y ensalada. Eso a menos que te apetezca más una pizza o-…

—El pollo está bien —le interrumpió Gustav—. Uhm, ¿te me unes en la práctica?

—Ach, supongo que… sí —se decantó Georgie a complacerlo y fue a sacar su bajo del estuche en el que lo había guardado semanas atrás.

Y aunque en un inicio su ánimo para la práctica no se encontraba a tope o en las mejores condiciones, bastaron quince minutos para que los dos volvieran a recobrar el espíritu de banda y se enfrascaran por interminables horas en ensayar canciones que estaban en los discos y otras que habían compuesto para ellos sin mostrarlas a nadie. Georgie lo acompañó en la voz, y una vez más Gustav se sorprendió apreciándola bajo una luz que en raras ocasiones tenía oportunidad de iluminarla.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Gustav se volvió a enamorar de Georgie una vez más.

 

Como solía suceder cuando su tiempo juntos era contado, éste se les escurrió entre los dedos como arena fina y pronto despertaron en la mañana del jueves con un malestar emocional que se manifestaba de maneras físicas sin que por ello fuera hipocondría.

—¿Qué horas son? —Preguntó Georgie abrazando a Gustav en torno a la cintura y con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él.

—Uhm… Siete treinta y cuatro —murmuró éste después de que los brillantes números en rojo de su despertador le irritaran las retinas—. ¿A qué horas dijeron ese par que iban a llegar?

—Su avión aterriza a las diez y media, así que… once y media máximo.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh.

Gustav le recorrió la espalda desnuda y acabó por sujetarla del trasero igualmente desnudo. Beneficios de haber desquitado su última noche en la misma cama y sin testigos para hacer el amor un par de veces y después caer rendidos cuando el cansancio se apoderó de ellos.

—¿Es terrible de mi parte si admito que preferiría que no volvieran hoy? —Gruñó Georgie, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Gustav y bufando—. Me he acostumbrado a dormir contigo a un lado, y ahora que ellos vuelten será terrible… Me he vuelto adicta a ti y a tus ronquidos.

—Y yo a tus flatulencias.

Georgie chasqueó la lengua y le pellizcó la cintura. —¿Qué te dije? Pedos de sueño no tienen dueño, y tú también lo haces, así que no tienes derecho a reclamármelo.

—¿Lo hago?

—Lo haces. Y peor cuando comes lentejas.

—Caray… qué vergüenza —se abochornó Gustav, quien cuando se trataba de Georgie todavía guardaba algunas de sus facetas más asquerosas para no espantarla… Lo cual caía a saco roto, porque como la propia Georgie lo había definido, ellos ya habían cruzado por la poco reconocida pero muy valiosa ‘prueba de confianza’.

De la adolescencia Gustav recordaba otra a la que llamaban ‘la prueba de amor’, que sin tantas explicaciones consistía en pedirle a la pareja (por lo general un chico a una chica) que le demostrara cuánto la amaba por medios físicos, en concreto, manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Un método un tanto ruin y que seguido involucraba rumores tanto si la chica cedía a la presión como si no lo hacía, por lo que Gustav, aunque abiertamente no había expresado su desagrado, por dentro sentía una repulsión por algunos compañeros de clase que por medio de esa jugarreta habían conseguido perder la virginidad a edades tempranas.

Al principio Gustav creyó que ‘la prueba de amor’ que él conocía y ‘la prueba de confianza’ de la que hablaba Georgie eran la misma, pero resultó ser que no una vez que la bajista se lo explicó.

—Verás —había empezado ella—. La prueba de confianza tiene más que ver con el nivel de, vaya pues, de confianza que le tienes a tu pareja. Pero me refiero a cosas asquerosas, como soltar ventosidades en su presencia, eructar a su lado, hablar de funciones físicas y todo eso. Nada sexual, sólo… cosas que el cuerpo humano hace de manera natural y que nosotros hemos mitificado como asquerosas sin más. Y ahí es donde esta prueba entra en acción…

Con lujo de detalles, Georgie le habló de una historia que Robert le había contado algunos años atrás cuando Georgie todavía sufría por Gustav y su padre había entrado en acción como figura paterna. Una narración de cuando Robert y Melissa eran jóvenes, apenas habían comenzado a salir, y que por casualidad ocurrió la noche que se reunieron a celebrar su aniversario de dos meses juntos. Por sugerencia de amigos, salieron a comer mariscos en verano y después a un paseo por la orilla de la playa. Se divirtieron, charlaron de todo y nada, y poco antes de despedirse fue cuando la bomba entró en acción.

—Robert dice que mamá de pronto palideció y se llevó una mano al vientre, y antes de poder decir ‘agua va’, ¡zaz!, lo más horrible que se te pueda ocurrir.

Gustav se había devanado los sesos pensando qué era tan terrible, pero ni por asomo le atinó.

—Mamá se cagó en los calzoncillos. Así, literal. La comida de horas atrás le hizo daño y su estómago no resistió. Como supondrás, el aroma no era precisamente a rosas, y Robert tuvo que acompañarla por el resto de calles que faltaban a su departamento, pero en ningún momento soltó su mano. Al parecer mamá no sólo tenía un pequeño malestar, sino una intoxicación épica, porque según lo que me contó Robert, se desmayó apenas llegaron a su bloque. Así que él tuvo con subir con mamá cuatro pisos por las escaleras llevándola en brazos y pues… cagada.

—Oh por Dios…

—No dije que fuera una historia linda —se disculpó Georgie—. En fin, Robert la bañó, le puso un pijama y se quedó con ella durante los siguientes dos días que mamá se la pasó delirando por la fiebre y con una intoxicación de campeonato. Robert nunca se separó de su lado y tuvo que pedir permiso para ausentarse de su trabajo, y cuando tuvo que explicar sus razones él se encargó de señalar que no era una novia cualquiera, sino su prometida. La historia corta es que después de eso se casaron a las pocas semanas y luego nací yo, pero su matrimonio no funcionó y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes… Pero la moraleja de todo esto es que Robert se dio cuenta de que amaba a mamá porqu aunque todo ese asunto de limpiarla y cuidar de ella cuando por ese entonces todavía no se habían acostado ni una vez le resultó demasiado íntimo, también comprendió que no le importaba porque en verdad la amaba. Él fue quien le puso ese nombre de ‘la prueba de confianza’, y seguido me repite que en situaciones por demás humillantes para uno, ya sea que te cuiden en tu peor momento y estén a tu lado cuando peor la estés pasando, mientras sostengan tu mano durante ese trance, significará que hay confianza suficiente para decir que el amor es de verdad y no una simple infatuación.

En su momento Gustav lo había tomado a burla y le había dicho a Georgie que si quería le ponía un laxante su café de la mañana, pero meses después cuando ella se enfermó de un resfriado por demás agresivo que le hizo faltar a los ensayos de la banda, Gustav descubrió en carne propia lo que era ‘la prueba de confianza’ de la que tanta burla había hecho. Por ese entonces Georgie tuvo fiebre y tosía tantos en las noches que era necesario que alguien permaneciera a su lado para ayudarla a sentarse y golpearle la espalda para que expulsara las flemas. Y vaya flemas… A Gustav también le tocó limpiarle la nariz, y lidiar con ella cuando el agotamiento la ponía de un mal genio insoportable o se negaba a tomar sus medicamentos a la hora exacta en que le estaban preescritos. Toda una molestia, que sin embargo Gustav cumplió sin rechistar porque la amaba, y sin necesidad de pasar por el altar para recitarse sus votos matrimoniales, él iba a estar por ella ‘en las buenas y en las malas’, pero sobre todo ‘en la salud y en la enfermedad’ sin importar nada.

Aquella ocasión se convirtió en un parteaguas para su relación, y después Georgie le demostró los mismos sentimientos al ser ella quien se encargara de curarle una uña del pie que se le infectó tras caerle una de las cajas de equipo poco después de finalizar un concierto. La uña en cuestión se puso negra, y cuando se desprendió liberó consigo a los mil demonios del apocalipsis que se manifestaron en pus y mal olor del que todo el staff se quejó. Sólo Georgie accedió a ayudarle a aplicarse su pomada tres veces al día y a vendarle el dedo con gasa esterilizada, y fue por ello que su sanación marchó sobre ruedas hasta que su dedo volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

De esas dos experiencias guardó Gustav la noción de que tanto Georgie como él estaban en ese noviazgo por razones más poderosas que sólo el amor a secas. Había respeto, devoción, pero sobre todo deseo de cuidar del otro, y al final del día, cuando a veces sentían que el amor no era suficiente para mantenerlos en pie, era ese instinto de protección el que les daba fuerzas para continuar.

—¿En qué piensas? —Interrumpió Georgie su lapso de abstracción, y Gustav volvió de sus recuerdos al tiempo presente, donde Georgie le desdibujaba el ceño fruncido usando la punta de su dedo índice y lo observaba con preocupación.

—Mmm —murmuró Gustav, rodando sobre Georgie hasta tenerla debajo de sí, no que ella ofreciera ninguna resistencia.

—Oh, ¿otro round? —Adivinó ella sus intenciones por la erección que se había colocado entre sus piernas y buscaba cabida en su interior.

—Tal vez sólo…  

Al final compartieron un único orgasmo en el que el beneficiario fue Gustav y después se separaron por orillas diferentes de la cama, cada uno luchando con el dolor de la separación que estaban por sufrir.

Cada uno tomó una ducha en baños diferentes, y al bajar a la cocina, Gustav se encontró a Georgie preparando crema de trigo y fruta para el desayuno. Algo en su apostura le impidió le impidió abrazarla pos detrás, y al sentarse a comer en la mesa, lo hicieron en extremos opuestos y evitando mirarse a los ojos.

Al terminar y después de lavar la vajilla, Georgie sugirió sacar a los perros a pasear por la propiedad, y Gustav aceptó si acaso porque el tiempo de espera al arribo de los gemelos se le estaba haciendo agónico. En la entrada la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y la bufanda, y Georgie hizo lo mismo con él al colocarle un gorro sobre la cabeza y tenderle la correa de Rosco y Duque mientras ella se encargaba de Maxi y de Princesa.

Una vez en el exterior, el clima gélido de una mañana de enero los recibió entre vientos y nublados, pero ni ellos ni los perros se dejaron amedrentar por un poco de mal clima. Y en vista de que para variar la verja no tenían a nadie espiando a través de ella, aprovecharon para soltar a los perros y ellos por su cuenta caminar por el perimetro de la propiedad y conversar de temas ligeros y que no los comprometieran en nada.

Todavía afuera los sorprendieron Tom y Bill cuando llegaron en una de las camionetas del equipo de guardaespaldas y descendieron bronceados y con una pila de maletas llenas a reventar detrás de ellos.

Hubo abrazos de rigor y las clásicas preguntas de siempre acerca de sus destinos de vacación y cómo lo habían pasado ahí. Rosco se pegó a Tom apenas verlo, y éste se arrodilló a su lado para acariciarle la cabeza, en cambio que Bill alzó por turnos primero a Princesa y luego a Duque, y se dedicó a aspirar el perfume de su pelaje. Terminadas las formalidades, emprendieron rumbo al interior de la casa, y los gemelos pasaron primero, seguidos de Gustav y por último Georgie, quien se demoró bajo el dintel y suspiró.

Ella no lo dijo en voz alta, no hacía falta, pero Gustav comprendió el mensaje que le había transmitido sin ninguna intención de que así fuera: De vuelta a la rutina de fingir y mentir para protegerse.

—Hogar dulce hogar —escucharon ambos a Bill exclamar cuando se sentó en el sofá más grande de la sala y sonrió por haber vuelto.

Gustav y Georgie intercambiaron una media sonrisa y después cerraron la puerta principal y con ella un capítulo de sus vidas.

Terminadas las vacaciones, el ciclo del trabajo volvía a comenzar.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
